Aferrándome a la vida
by Facullen
Summary: Gracias por todo mami, por amarme tanto, por cuidarme, perdóname si llegué de sorpresa, si te hice llorar, vomitar, ponerte gordita, o causarte todo ese dolor cuando salí de tu bolsita, yo te amo mucho mamita y lo único que quería era estar contigo.


**Summary:** _Gracias por todo mami, por amarme tanto, por cuidarme durante tanto tiempo, perdóname si llegué de sorpresa, si te hice llorar, vomitar, ponerte gordita, o causarte todo ese dolor cuando salí de tu bolsita, yo te amo mucho mamita y lo único que quería era estar contigo._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de SM, yo solo juego un rato con ellos a mi antojo. La trama es completamente mía.

Les recomiendo muchísimo que escuchen la canción "**Yo te esperaba" **de** Alejandra Guzmán**, ya sea antes o mientras leen, les garantizo que la lectura les resultara más 'emotiva' pues fue una gran fuente de inspiración. La portada de este Os la encontrarán en mi perfil.

_Este One-shot está dedicado única y exclusivamente a dos lindas personitas que quiero mucho, Andre y la pequeña Bells._

* * *

><p><strong>Aferrándome a la vida.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_«_¡Un hijo! Tú sabes, tú sientes que es eso: ver nacer la vida del fondo de un beso por un inefable milagro de amor_»_

_._

_**D**entro de una bolsita flotaba en el ambiente acuoso como lo venía haciendo desde el día en que aparecí aquí, era un lugar muy calientito y muy cómodo donde nada me faltaba. El llegar había sido un poco difícil y cansado, tuve que ganarle a muchos otros, pero valió la pena, este lugar me daba tranquilidad y todos los días descubría que algo diferente sucedía en mi cuerpo._

Con incredulidad y miedo mi mirada volvió a captar el pequeño rectángulo blanco y fue entonces cuando la realidad me golpeó, barriéndome con fuerza y derrumbándome sin piedad, dejándome caer en un gran abismo.

Estaba embarazada.

Las sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, mi regla se había atrasado y notaba mi cuerpo un tanto diferente, mis pechos un poco hinchados y adoloridos, sensibles, mi estomago levemente abultado, casi imperceptible, lo cual antes relacioné con mi resiente aumentado apetito y que creí se trataba de algo normal… No era más que un síntoma.

Comencé a temblar y a sudar frio, respiraba con irregularidad sintiendo como un gran mar de lagrimas brotaban desde las cuencas de mis ojos. Como un acto reflejo que intentaba mostrarme otra prueba más del estado en el que ahora me encontraba, mi estomago se revolvió.

El pánico me invadió.

_Me había quedado dormido por un ratito, hasta que una sensación extraña invadió mi pequeño mundo, tuve mucho miedo, antes no ocurría nada parecido, muchas veces me sentía contento, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Me ovillé y me quedé quietecito esperando a que el dolor desapareciera._

Acostada en mi cama sollocé con fuerza, lloré y lloré como si no hubiese un mañana. Esto no podía estarme pasando.

¿Qué iba a hacer?...

No estaba preparada para esto, yo no lo buscaba, ¿cómo pudo suceder?, de acuerdo, se exactamente como sucedió, y lo disfruté enormemente… ¡pero nos cuidábamos!

¿Cómo se lo diría a Edward?

La opresión en mi pecho se intensificó.

Indudablemente esto podía repercutir en nuestros planes, sobre todo en los suyos, yo no podía echarle a perder su futuro, no podía… No tenía derecho.

Edward quería seguir la misma línea que su padre en las ciencias de la salud y ser un excelente pediatra, a diferencia de Carlisle que se desempeñaba como medico obstetra… Y ahora por mi culpa sus planes podrían irse a la basura. ¿Qué pensaría el sobre esto?, tal vez se enojaría y me dejaría…

No sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo se actuaba en situaciones como esta?

Embarazada.

Un bebé…

Seguí convulsionándome mientras lloraba.

Quizás para cualquier otra mujer sería la mejor noticia de todos los tiempos, pero no para mí, no por ahora. Esto no era mi prioridad.

En una hora una clase me esperaba. La única ventaja a mi favor es que el horario de Edward hoy fuera corrido, de lo contrario no sabría explicarle el motivo de mi sentir. No me quedaba de otra que hacer un gran esfuerzo y tranquilizarme.

Me levanté temblorosa y fui al baño a lavarme la cara, en el espejo aprecié mis ojos rojos por el llanto y el cabello ligeramente fuera de su lugar.

Desde hoy mi vida podría cambiar, de una estable y feliz con el hombre que amaba, podía pasar a quedarme sola y conocer la desdicha.

Edward y yo nos conocimos en Forks, nos hicimos novios en la preparatoria y desde ese entonces no nos habíamos separado, nos amábamos, por lo que en su momento decidimos entrar juntos a la universidad, Dartmouth se convirtió en nuestro sueño y ahora lo estábamos cumpliendo.

Vivíamos juntos en un departamento cerca del campus, esta decisión fue difícil de aceptar por parte de Charlie, mi padre, un hombre un tanto conservador, pero que al final terminó cediendo, mi teoría dice que lo hizo gracias a la culpa que sentía al dejarme tanto tiempo sola, él era el sherif y tenía que estar al pendiente de acabar con los malos, en un pueblo como Forks también los había.

Fue duro separarnos, era un papá ejemplar y al que amaba, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, el fue padre y madre a la vez, la mujer que me trajo al mundo nos abandonó a los dos meses de nacida. Desde ese momento Charlie me cuidó y me dio todo lo que necesitaba. Incluso ahora el me ayudaba a pagar mis estudios. Él era mi héroe.

Aun que se llevaba bien con Edward, su lado protector de padre salió a la luz, cuando nos marchamos le dejó muy en claro lo que haría con su arma si no me cuidaba como era debido. Me burlé constantemente de mi novio por eso.

Y ahora la vida era quien se burlaba de mí.

El fin de curso terminaba mañana, por lo tanto las vacaciones –como de costumbre- las pasaríamos con nuestros familiares en Forks.

Y si no me imaginaba cual sería la reacción de Edward al enterarse de mi embarazo, mucho menos me pasaba por la cabeza como sería la de papá. Estaría decepcionado de mí.

Tenía que pensar rápido en una solución. ¿Pero, acaso existía alguna?

¿Cuáles eran mis opciones?

'.

La clase terminó más rápido de lo que desee, intenté poner todos mis sentidos en ella, concentrándome al cien, evitando así recordar el problema que ahora me embargaba y no me dejaba tranquila.

Mi estado de ánimo era latente, sentía la mirada de muchos puesta en mi, Rosalie, una de mis amigas y novia del hermano de Edward, me saludó cuando me dirigía a los baños, era una persona agradable, sin embargo, en estos momentos yo no era buena compañía, le pedí disculpas y apresuré mi paso dejándola parada y con cara de confusión.

No me pude contener y al estar dentro de uno de los cubículos dejé salir nuevamente las lágrimas.

Mi llanto fue silencioso, pero a pesar de eso, pequeños sollozos se me escaparon.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -preguntó una voz al exterior.

-Lo que escuchaste Ángela, me deshice de él, era mi única alternativa -el rechinar de las puertas de uno de los cubículos resonó- esa es la razón por la que falté en estos últimos días.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? -la chica exclamó alarmada- ¿Mike está enterado?

-Él ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada -jadee impresionada, llevé una mano a mi boca sin poder creer lo que escuchaba- es mejor así Ángela, ni Mike ni yo estábamos preparados para hacernos cargo de alguien más, además no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi cuerpo, me ha costado muy caro el mantenerme en forma ¿sabes?, soy joven y hermosa, el embarazo solo arruinaría mi cuerpo dejándolo como el de una vaca.

-¡Abortar no era la solución, mataste una vida! -reprochó Ángela.

-¡Cállate, alguien te puede escuchar! -el agua de la llave cayó rebosante- ya te dije, era lo mejor.

-¿Sabes qué?, si, tienes razón, fue lo mejor para ese bebé salvarse de no tener una madre como tú.

-Se que eres muy puritana así que dejaré pasar tus insultos, además eres mi amiga…

-Sí, tu 'única' amiga -recalcó- la única que te soporta…

Poco a poco las voces fueron disminuyendo.

Yo seguía en shock ante tal información.

Jessica era una de las chicas más populares, era como todas las de su clase, presumida, egoísta, envidiosa, soberbia, y la lista sigue. Novia de turno de uno de los mujeriegos del campus, Mike Newton, ambos, tal para cual.

Pero eso era lo que menos me interesaba, lo que me sorprendía eran sus palabras.

'Me deshice de él, era mi única alternativa'.

Esa frase taladró en mi cabeza.

¿Esa también podría ser una opción para mí?

_Me sentía muy triste, tal vez después de todo no fue una buena idea venir a este lugar, aun que me gustara mucho, ya no me sentía feliz._

'.

-¡Hija, te extrañé tanto! -musitó Charlie sobre mis cabellos cuando me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Me sentí segura, había extrañado tanto a mi papá, en ese instante desee volver a tener 6 años y acurrucarme con él en el sofá mientras acariciaba mi cabello y veíamos algún partido de beisbol, hasta que me quedaba dormida y me llevaba a mi habitación.

Desee no sentir esta angustia que ahora me atormentaba, desee tener una madre que me consolara y me dijera que hacer, desee que Renée no me hubiese abandonado…

Una traicionera lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, rápidamente la hice desaparecer con el dorso de mi mano.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña? -preguntó Charlie mirándome tierno- ¿tan desagradable es volver a ver a este viejo?

Mi risa fue débil.

-Desde hace unos días esta así de sensible Charlie –admitió Edward, que venía entrando por la puerta con una maleta en cada mano- tal vez son las hormonas, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres.

Rodee los ojos. Al menos tenía que hacer una buena personificación de la Bella de siempre.

Y si, eran las hormonas, pero ellos no tenían por qué saber el motivo por el cual ahora ellas actuaban así.

Tragué en seco.

-Solo estoy contenta de verte papá, te extrañé mucho -lo abracé fuerte, ¿quién me podría asegurar que este no sería el ultimo abrazo que me permitiría darle?- Te quiero.

-Yo también Bells, yo también -me regresó el abrazo deslizando cariñosamente sus manos por mi espalda y besando mi frente- Y tu Edward, ¿cómo has estado?, espero hayas cuidado de mi niña como prometiste.

-Eso tenlo por seguro Charlie, Bella lo es todo para mí y no permitiría que nada le sucediera, además, todas las noches tuve pesadillas con tu colección de rifles -bromeó provocando que mi padre soltara una carcajada.

Yo no me despegaba de su cuerpo, podría verme muy infantil pero quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo a su lado.

-Vaya, creo que sirvió de algo el mostrártela -me guiñó un ojo cómplice, le devolví la sonrisa- bueno chicos, yo tengo que ir a trabajar, se quedan en su casa, hoy tengo turno en la noche así que no me esperen para cenar.

Si, a mi padre no le quedaba de otra, Edward y yo ya vivíamos juntos, ¿que mas daba que ocupáramos la misma habitación en nuestras vacaciones también?, por lo que podría llegar a temer ya no tenía que preocuparse. Yo iba un paso adelante. Sonreí decaída.

Charlie se despidió besando mi mejilla y salió hacia la comisaría.

Con una pequeña sonrisa Edward vino a mí y me acunó en sus brazos, lo estreché por la cintura como un naufrago a su salvavidas.

-Estas muy sensible amor, ¿Qué sucede? -me observó a los ojos, él siempre decía que yo era como un libro abierto, y también mala mentirosa, lo mejor que pude hacer fue acurrucarme más a su cuerpo y ocultar mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, respiré hondo, su aroma siempre me relajaba- ¿Te duele algo?, ¿de verdad estas bien?

En otro momento su preocupación me causaría ternura, ahora me provocaba terror pues de verdad me sucedía algo. Algo que podría cambiar nuestra relación.

Me aterraba perderlo.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo son las hormonas, odio estar en mis días -hice una mueca. Solo esperaba que me creyera.

-Yo también odio que estés en tus días. -besó mis labios, suspiró y disfruté de su aliento tocando mi paladar- Estos días son en los que más te echo de menos -me apretó mas contra su cuerpo dándome a entender así a lo que se refería.

-Lo sé. Por cierto, ¿iras a ver a tus padres?

-Mmm, no lo sé, no quiero dejarte sola, mejor vamos mañana -se encogió de hombros.

-Estaré bien Edward, no sería la primera vez que me quede sola en esta casa -en realidad quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar, durante el viaje y hasta el día de ayer no había podido hacerlo, y menos llegar a un punto determinante en mi problema.

Y lo más agobiante era el no tener con quien desahogarme.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que si -uní nuestras bocas en un corto pero intenso beso- Te acompañaría pero estoy algo cansada, dales mis saludos a tus padres, diles que mañana iré personalmente.

-De acuerdo, vuelvo en un rato. -con un beso fugaz se despidió para después cerrar tras de sí la puerta de la entrada.

Y fue cuando el mundo se me vino encima, cuando mi mente se llenó de preguntas sin respuestas, cuando perdí otra vez el control de mis emociones.

Subí a mi habitación y noté que seguía igual que la última vez que estuve aquí, las paredes del mismo color azulado traslucido, los muebles en el mismo lugar, los peluches en el mismo sitio, la única diferencia eran las cortinas y las sabanas limpias.

El sentimiento de nostalgia no se fue ni con el agua de la regadera, la cual solo ayudó a dar inicio a mi desvanecimiento.

Desde ese día que escuché a Jessica en los baños, no podía quitarme una cosa de la mente. Mi vista viajó al escritorio caoba donde Edward había dejado el estuche de mi laptop.

La saqué y tamborilee los dedos ansiosa sobre la madera mientras esperaba a que encendiera. Me senté en la silla giratoria y sin esperar más teclee para entrar a _Google_.

Escribí la palabra 'aborto'.

Necesitaba saber más del tema. Nunca me llegué a preguntar cuál era mi postura con respecto a esto, nunca, hasta ahora.

Di click en la tercera entrada, la cual rezaba: '¿cómo se practica un aborto?, todo sobre el tema, incluye video'. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba saber, entré y el hipervínculo me llevó directo a un video en _youtube_.

Mordí mi labio inferior y puse la pantalla completa, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?, seguro solo te mostraban en lo que consistía y ya.

El video comenzó.

En primer plano aparecía el interior del útero de una mujer, me sorprendió ver hasta donde había llegado la tecnología en estos tiempos, con nitidez se observaba la estructura y fisonomía del feto, su posición encorvada, sus manos, pies, cráneo, ojos, boca…

Algo dentro de mí se estremeció.

El feto se removía dentro de la placenta, jugueteando con el cordón umbilical y llevándose el pulgar a la boca, al succionarlo tragó un poco de liquido amniótico, lo cual le ocasionó un ataque de hipo, pronto sintió como su madre palpaba el vientre, pateó ese lugar y como un ruido casi sordo la escuchó reír, notó como ella con suavidad le devolvía el golpecito y volvió a patear. Un rato después, cansado de jugar, se quedó dormido.

'A continuación veremos lo que hace el aborto al no nato' citaba el video.

Me removí en mi asiendo extrañamente incomoda, estaba por detener y cerrar la ventanilla del video cuando una nueva escena comenzó.

Se veían imágenes de lo que hacían los médicos tanto a fuera como a dentro del vientre de la madre.

Parpadee varias veces al darme cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo, quedé estática en mi lugar al apreciar como el feto, que hasta hace unos segundos dormía con el pulgar en la boca, fue acechado con un tubo succionador, lo que lo hizo removerse inquieto, llenándose de adrenalina al percibir que un invasor entraba en su antes tranquilo mundo, con movimientos oscilantes la manguera succionadora captó la bolsa amniótica y rompió la membrana, el liquido donde flotaba el bebé comenzó a salir, entonces el niño comenzó a llorar con un sonido que desgraciadamente no podía escucharse en el exterior, se movió inquieto de un lado para otro intentando desesperadamente huir del intruso que amenazaba con quitarle la vida, en una fracción de segundo se detuvo al introducir en su organismo, por segunda vez, un poco del liquido en el que flotaba, lo que logró que el aparato lo alcanzara y diera fin a su vida y terror a la forma en que terminaban con ella…

_Estaba muy asustado, no sabía que ocurría, me quedé quieto un ratito, tenía mucho miedo, extrañaba la tranquilidad que antes había, solo podía escuchar un sonido acelerado._

Mi corazón se aceleró.

Un par de escenas más y me bastó para salir del colapso en el que había permanecido. Regresé a mi realidad y fui capaz de darme cuenta de la manera en que mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto, los profundos e intensos sollozos que salían directos desde mi pecho, mis manos cubriéndome celosamente el vientre.

Protegiéndolo…

Como pude me puse en pie y sin poder llegar a sentarme en la cama terminé sentada al borde de esta, en el piso. Mi rostro bañado en lagrimas, mi estomago revuelto, mi corazón latiendo apresuradamente y mis manos en mi vientre, me hicieron darme cuenta en la estupidez que había llegado a considerar una opción.

Yo no era así, yo no me parecía en nada a Jessica, no era cruel, ni egoísta…

¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar en semejante atrocidad?, ¿Dónde había quedado el amor que le profesaba a Edward?, ¡No podía hacerle esto a un pequeño ser!, ¡Al fruto del amor que Edward y yo habíamos creado!, ¡A mi hijo!...

¡Porque eso era!, ¡Mi hijo, mi bebé!

Por quien de ahora en adelante iba a luchar aunque el mundo entero se opusiera, aun que mi padre se decepcionara, aun que Edward lo rechazara…

Podrían darme la espalda y no me importaba, a como diera lugar, contra viento y marea yo lo sacaría adelante. Porque era mío y estaba arrepentida de haberlo considerado un problema. Un error.

Aun sollozando me puse en pie posicionándome frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Levanté el borde de mi pijama y dejé al descubierto mi abdomen con el pequeño bultito.

-Mi bebé -susurré con una sonrisa en los labios y acariciando mi vientre- soy mamá, cielo…

Esta era la primera vez que le hablaba.

_Escuché algo afuera, un sonido muy bonito, alguien que me llamaba, entonces la calma regresó y me di cuenta que no estaba solo, alguien allá afuera me cuidaba. Mi mamá._

La realidad de mis palabras me inundó, algo extraño y completamente nuevo comenzó a florecer en mi interior.

El día anterior antes de venir a Forks, había hecho cita con mi ginecólogo para cerciorarme de que en verdad estaba embarazada y el test casero no se trataba solo de una falla. Descubrí que tenía cinco semanas.

-Perdóname mi amor, perdóname… -seguí acariciando mi vientre ahora con lágrimas de arrepentimiento y a la vez felicidad resbalando por mis mejillas- Solo espero que tu padre también logre perdonarme…

El cerrar de una puerta hizo eco en la habitación. Me estremecí de anticipación.

Giré sobre mi propio eje, sin mover mis manos de su anterior postura. El cuerpo de Edward estático frente a mí, paralizado, más pálido que de costumbre, sus ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Edward…

-¿Escuché bien?... -sus ojos viajaron hasta el lugar en el que estaban mis manos- Tu… ¿estas, embarazada?

Gemí de dolor.

-Edward, perdóname, por favor, sé que es muy pronto, que no estamos preparados para esto -un ataque de pánico me invadió, gesticulé con las manos nerviosa- sé que no era algo que buscábamos, créeme, me sentí igual que tú en estos momentos y quise buscar alguna solución, pero no, yo no le podía hacer eso a mi bebé, no, no me puedo deshacer de él, si pensé en abortar estoy arrepentida… es nuestro, por favor perdóname, no sé como sucedió, tu sabes que estaba tomando la píldora pero…

-¿Que tu pensabas hacer qué? -vociferó dando dos zancadas hasta llegar a mí. Me sentí como una hormiga- ¿Ni siquiera me habías dicho que estabas embarazada y pensabas abortar?, ¡Por Dios Isabella, en qué demonios estabas pensando! -gritó llevando las manos a su cabello y dando pequeños tirones de él.

-¡No te lo había dicho por que tenía miedo! -articulé con voz trémula- nunca hemos hablado sobre esto, tu estas tan concentrado en tu carrera que creí que no te importaría y lo rechazarías…

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar semejantes tonterías?, ¿acaso no te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo?, -cuestionó agitado, su mirada iracunda recayendo de lleno en mi- ¿todavía no te ha quedado claro que sin ti yo no soy nada y que un hijo solo vendría a fortalecer lo que siento?, ¿te das cuenta de lo que pensabas hacer?, ¡Pudiste terminar con la vida de mi hijo!, ¡nuestro hijo!, ¿tan poco es lo que sientes por mí que te querías deshacer de algo que creamos los dos?...

La cabeza me dio vueltas por la información que entraba en mis oídos. Edward no estaba enojado porque estaba embarazada, sino porque pensaba en deshacerme del bebé…

-¿Tú… no estás enojado porque estoy, embarazada? -instintivamente llevé las manos a mi vientre.

-¿Habría alguna razón para estarlo? -caminó de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado- con esto solo me queda claro la poca confianza que le tienes a lo que siento por ti. Pensaste en matar algo tan preciado como lo es un hijo, un hijo que nos une a ambos, me has defraudado.

-Edward, por favor…

-¡Por favor que, Bella! -su mirada colérica se fijó en un solo punto tras de mí, ni siquiera quería verme.

-Estoy arrepentida, yo amo a mi bebé… perdóname -los sollozos resonaron en la habitación.

-Necesito pensar, no es fácil imaginarte que la mujer a quien amas haya pensado en matar a tu hijo.

Su declaración me partió el corazón, sentí como poco a poco se fue haciendo añicos.

Tomó una de las almohadas que Charlie dejó en un sofá cercano y se dirigió a la puerta. Caminé desconsolada hasta el.

-¿T-te vas?...

-Quiero estar solo. -me miró gélidamente por el rabillo del ojo y sin más abrió la puerta y se fue.

Sin fuerzas arrastré mis pies hasta la cama y me dejé caer en ella.

El tenía razón, yo era un monstruo. ¿Qué clase de mujer haría lo que yo pensaba era una alternativa con la pequeña vida que llevaba en mi vientre?

Nunca habíamos hablado sobre tener hijos, éramos jóvenes y estábamos concentrados en nuestros estudios. Si tan solo fuese valiente y le hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio, si no fuera tan cobarde…

Al menos sabía que quería a nuestro hijo, dejaría que se calmara y ya después hablaría con él y si era posible le volvería a pedir perdón.

Me abracé a mi misma y repetidas veces pasé mis manos por mi pequeño bultito. Comencé a tararearle una canción de cuna y a los pocos minutos caí en un profundo sueño.

_Mi mamita se escuchaba triste, me gustaba el sonido que hacía, me empezaba a dar sueño, antes de quedarme dormidito prometí portarme bien para que se pusiera feliz de estar conmigo._

'.

Desperté gracias al repiqueteo de las gotas golpear en el cristal de la ventana, aquí en Forks prácticamente llovía los 365 días del año. Carraspee al percibir mi garganta un poco ronca y me froté los ojos con cansancio.

Al levantarme un mareo me asaltó, me mantuve quieta y sonreí para mí misma. Después de ir al baño a asearme un poco decidí que era hora de bajar y hablar con Edward, solo rogaba estuviese más sereno y lograra escucharme.

-Buenos días papá -lo saludé al entrar a la cocina.

-Hola hija, ¿dormiste bien? -preguntó cauteloso. Eso me extrañó.

-Mmm, si -mi padre no necesitaba detalles- ¿has visto a Edward? -lancé la pregunta como si le estuviese preguntando del clima.

Rebusqué en el refrigerador y se me hizo agua la boca al ver un bote de yogurt natural con trozos de fresas. Con cuchara en mano y mi desayuno, fui a sentarme a la mesa con mi padre.

-¿Discutieron?

Muy bien, tenía que hablar con Charlie y contarle lo ocurrido. Me armé de valor y comencé.

-Papá, yo… e-estoy embarazada -cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando los gritos.

Silencio.

Abrí un ojo e hice una mueca de escepticismo al notar una sonrisilla en su rostro.

-¿No me vas a gritar?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?, esto ya lo veía venir.

Yo estaba como para recibir el premio nobel a la estupidez del año.

-Yo tenía mucho miedo -susurré y bajé la mirada- miedo a decepcionarte y a arruinar la vida de Edward, creí que él nos rechazaría al bebé y a mi… -suspiré frustrada- Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada me segué y fui muy egoísta, no sabía qué hacer y me puse a investigar sobre el aborto… -parpadee conteniendo las lágrimas- pero luego supe que yo no podía hacerle eso a mi bebé, no podía ser tan cruel, en ese momento me di cuenta que el ya era importante para mí y lo amaba, decidí que si no contaba con tu apoyo y el de Edward, yo sola iba a sacar adelante a mi hijo… Yo no me iba a deshacer de él como Renée se deshizo de mí.

La silla contigua a mí chirrió, pronto me vi envuelta en unos brazos paternales, sentí la calma envolverme.

-Tranquila mi pequeña, todo estará bien.

-Perdóname por ser un monstruo papá -gimotee- perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, todos cometemos errores, y es de sabios rectificar -levantó mi mentón, desvié la mirada por la vergüenza- mírame hija, Bella, por favor -reticente lo hice- es normal que sintieras miedo, eres muy joven para ser madre, pero eso no quita que serás la mejor -limpió mis pómulos con los pulgares- deja de llorar, anda, no queremos que mi nieto se ponga triste, una vez leí que aun dentro del vientre ellos perciben si algo anda mal con su madre.

-Gracias papá -sonreí y lo abracé fuerte- gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

-No hay nada que agradecer, siempre serás mi pequeña. Y no te preocupes por Edward, es normal que esté molesto, ya se le pasará, el te ama y eso le puede más.

-Si tan solo le hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada… Hasta ahora sé que él de verdad quiere a nuestro bebé, pero no me perdonará que haya pensado en abortar -sorbí mi nariz- ¿Y si ya no vuelve?

-Todo se va arreglar, el solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

-¿Sabes dónde está?, necesito que me escuche…

-Esta mañana salió a casa de sus padres, se notaba un poco cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, ahora entiendo porque.

-No quiere verme… -musité.

-Solo compréndelo hija, no debe ser fácil asimilar dos noticias de las cuales se enteró de golpe, una buena y, bueno, la otra no tanto.

Estuvimos un tiempo abrazados, mi padre me consolaba mientras mis sollozos cesaban, al poco rato habló.

-Creo que es tiempo de que hablen y aclaren las cosas, mi nieto necesita tener a sus padres juntos y felices. Yo estoy por salir a la comisaría, ¿quieres que te pase a dejar a casa de Carlisle y Esme?

-¿Harías eso por mí? -limpié mi rostro.

-Eso y más hija -cariñosamente besó mi frente.

'.

Después de prometerle a Charlie que estaría bien y que si algo andaba mal le llamaría de inmediato, arrancó la patrulla desapareciendo al final de la calle. Toqué tímidamente la puerta de la entrada de la inmensa casa. Aun que a esto difícilmente podría llamársele 'casa'.

Me moría de incertidumbre. ¿Y si Edward ya no quería saber nada de mí?, ¿Y si todo el amor que alguna vez existió se esfumó dejando solo a su paso un gran odio?

No tuve tiempo de seguir desvariando pues a continuación la puerta frente a mí se abrió y pronto me encontré en el resguardo de unos cálidos brazos.

-Bella, cariño, se lo que ha pasado -por instinto le correspondí.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan maternal como Esme no me despreciara a pesar de conocer el monstruo que soy?

-Esme te juro que estoy arrepentida, no sabía qué hacer, no quería arruinar el futuro de Edward, ni decepcionar a Charlie, yo creí que ellos nos rechazarían -sin poder evitarlo me deshice en su hombro, era tan diferente recibir el consuelo de un hombre al de una mujer, Esme siempre había sido como una madre para mí, yo la quería como tal- Amo a Edward, amo a mi bebé, te lo juro…

-Se por todo lo que has vivido, sé que esto es difícil, y sé que tuviste tus motivos para estar aterrada, no tienes nada que explicarme o jurarme, te creo. Recapacitaste y eso es lo importante. -me alejé un poco de su cuerpo para verla mejor, en sus ojos solo había sinceridad y cariño- Estoy tan contenta -su sonrisa fue relampagueante- ¡Voy a ser abuela! -me estrechó de vuelta- creo que mi hijo y tu tienen que hablar y aclarar las cosas, ven, vamos, ya habrá tiempo de celebrar.

Nos adentramos al interior de la casa, paré de golpe al visualizar la figura de Edward. Todos mis procesos mentales se detuvieron, tanto que sin avistamientos dejé de sentir.

'.

-Todo estará bien, todo estará bien, estamos juntos y los amo…

_Cuando mi mamita me hablaba me gustaba mucho, pero ahora había otro sonido que me gustaba también, los dos eran mis favoritos, me hacían sentir especial._

-¿Sabes?, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando me enteré que venías en camino, se que aun no me he presentado como es debido, así que… Soy tu papá, y te amo…

_Mi papá. El otro sonido bonito era el de mi papá, el me conocía y me quería. Me puse muy contento, ya no estaba solito como al principio, ahora había quienes me amaban y me cuidaban. Papito, yo también te quiero, tanto como a mi mamita, ayúdala para que ya no esté triste._

El súbito de adrenalina me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Con un poco de esfuerzo abrí lentamente los ojos, lo primero que estuvo en mi campo de visión fue el rostro conciliador de un ángel, con una hermosa y leve sonrisa en los labios, unos ojos verdes intensamente brillantes y su cabello broncíneo rebelde haciéndome cosquilla en la piel descubierta.

Sonreí nostálgica, Edward, que permanecía de rodillas a la altura de la cama, me había levantado la blusa para descubrir mi abdomen y poder así lograr hablar con mi bebé… Nuestro bebé.

-…A ti y a tu madre, los amo y son mi vida entera…

Besó mi estomago, nuestras miradas se cruzaron cuando recargó su mejilla sobre mí. Mis nervios se activaron, ¿Qué si todavía seguía molesto conmigo?, aun así lo comprendía, yo era un monstruo.

Pero tenía que intentarlo, por mi pequeño, le debía mucho.

Ni siquiera yo misma podría algún día perdonarme por lo que pensaba hacerle a mi vida, a mi hijo, ahora me doy cuenta que si mi pequeña cosita desapareciera, mi existencia completa se iría con él, dejándome vacía y sin sentido alguno.

-E-edward, por favor perdóname… -musité de todo corazón.

Inexpresivo se incorporó y con suavidad se sentó a mi lado en la cama, el silencio que reinaba me estaba matando, la desesperación que ya se formaba en mi sistema pronto se detuvo cuando el amor de mi vida tomo mis manos entre las suyas y plantó un beso en ellas.

-Estoy arrepentida, soy peor que un monstruo al tratar de…

-Shhh… -selló mis labios con uno de sus dedos- No eres ningún monstruo, eres la madre de mi hijo, el amor de mi vida, y no concibo que alguien se meta con ella, no lo vuelvas a repetir por favor.

-Pero, yo tengo que… -quería explicarle. Aun un poco mareada me senté para estar más cómoda.

-Se tus razones -se acomodó mejor, acercándose más a mí- intentaste explicarme y fui lo suficientemente egoísta como para dejar que el coraje me segara, -ingirió airé antes de continuar- toda la noche me la pasé dándole vueltas a lo que dijiste, hoy en la mañana hablé con mi madre y me ayudó a darme cuenta de las cosas, nunca platicamos sobre tener hijos pronto, y comprendo el temor que debiste de haber sentido al enterarte, pensaste que no querría al bebé y los abandonaría. -avergonzada dejé emerger un par de lagrimas- Escuché lo que le decías a Esme cuando llegaste y… -sonrió un poco- Te juro que yo también te amo, los amo, nada es más importante para mí que tu y nuestro hijo -con ternura acarició una de mis mejillas.

Aun llorando sonreí de felicidad, era tan maravilloso todo, escucharlo reclamando a nuestro hijo como suyo, decir cuánto nos amaba, lo importante que éramos en su vida…

Sin poder contenerme más, me abalance a él, entre beso y beso le di las gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad. Al encontrarse, la corriente que conectaba a nuestros cuerpos se unió como dos polos.

Con delicadeza desabrochó uno por uno los botones de mi blusa para ir dejando así besos húmedos por mi piel, la cual amenazaba con incendiarse, nos redescubrimos mutuamente desapareciendo las prendas estorbosas que nos impedían proporcionarnos nuevas caricias.

Se portaba mas cariñoso que nunca, me besaba con toda la dulzura inimaginable, marcando su territorio con manos y boca por cada zona de mi cuerpo, subiendo desde mis pies, pasando por mis piernas y feminidad, hasta sonreír y dejar un cariñoso beso en mi vientre, para después seguir y saltar a mi cara, cuello, hombros y dejar al final mis senos, los que por motivo del embarazo se mostraban más sensibles y llenos, se entretuvo un rato en esa área pues al parecer tenía una clase de fijación con ellos, seguro que Esme no lo amamantó de chiquito, de acuerdo, no me importó, igualmente me fascinaba lo que me hacía.

Todo el tiempo los susurros con palabras de amor se mantuvieron presentes. Hicimos el _amor_ de forma lenta, suave, y a la vez tortuosa, lo que trajo consigo suspiros, gemidos y jadeos desesperados.

La tensión siempre existente se dispersó cuando juntos llegamos y liberamos la frustración acumulada. Fue asombroso, intensó y alucinante. En una sola palabra: perfecto.

Edward colapsó sobre mí con la respiración tan agitada como la mía, al percatarse de eso se dejó caer a un costado y me atrajo colocándome sobre su pecho.

-Amo las reconciliaciones -confesé dando pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Amo que no estés en tus días -recordó divertido.

-Sobre eso -mordí mi labio inferior- solo fue algo que inventé, no quería que descubrieras los cambios que ya está sufriendo mi cuerpo.

-Lo sé amor -me giró con cuidado dejando mi espalda tocando el colchón y besándome con emoción- ¿crees que a nuestro bebé le molesté que su madre realice ahora mismo un poco mas de ejercicio físico?

-No lo creo -pasé mis brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí, lo besé y rodee su cintura con mis piernas dándole de esa manera una respuesta más clara.

Entre risas de complicidad volvimos a demostrarnos ese inmenso amor incondicional que nos absorbía, entregándonos con toda la intensidad del momento y celebrando por la nueva vida que venía en camino.

_Mi papi era muy bueno, le pedí que ayudara a mi mami para que no estuviese triste y lo había cumplido. Ahora mi mamita reía contenta, y mi papá junto a ella. Me dormí feliz por tener a mis papis conmigo._

'.

Los días transcurrieron trayendo consigo nuevos cambios, nuestra familia se mantenía más unida que nunca, apoyándonos y disfrutando con nosotros la maravilla que el nuevo miembro representaba. Una semana después, al llegar, Alice se puso eufórica cuando se enteró que pronto tendría a su primer sobrino, Emmett nos felicitó haciendo alusión a la 'buena puntería' de Edward, esta demás decir que mis mejillas se tiñeron de un profundo carmín.

Ellos al igual que Edward y yo estaban matriculados en Dartmouth, solo que el oso de Emmett al ser el capitán del equipo de futbol y Alice al comenzar una relación con Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, tenían según ellos algunas cosas que hacer antes de viajar.

Después de un par de semanas más en Forks los síntomas de mi embarazo se hicieron presentes arrasando con mi organismo, estando así, en su punto máximo.

Las nauseas matutinas me dejaban tan cansada que al finalizar con ellas el sueño acometía sin reparos conmigo, los desmayos no se quedaban a tras, muchas veces eran demasiado inoportunos, una vez desfallecí mientras hacíamos las compras para la despensa en el súper mercado, en otra ocasión sucedió justo en la cena donde ya todos permanecían reunidos y yo llegaba al comedor para dejar la ensalada… si, muy desagradables, pero Edward siempre estaba junto a mí para sostenerme.

El brillo en sus ojos al mirarme era tan reluciente, que por si me quedaba alguna duda estas se dispersaron absolutamente, el nos amaba, fue estúpido pensar que podría ser de alguna otra manera.

Aun no llegaba ni al tercer mes y ya sentía que me sería imposible alcanzar los nueve. Pero por mi pequeña cosita haría lo que fuera, ni las nauseas, ni mareos, me iban a echar a perder el disfrute de ver como mi bebé crecía poco a poco en mi vientre.

Antes de que nuestro tiempo libre terminara y regresáramos a la universidad, Carlisle insistió en que era necesario hacerme mi primera ecografía, por la expresión de su rostro algo me decía que tras esa mascara de Doctor, no había más que un abuelo impaciente por ver por primera vez a su nieto, no tardó mucho en aceptarlo con una sonrisa gigante.

Al tener poco tiempo aun, el embrión todavía no se mostraba claramente, solo pude ver unas cuantas manchitas y una silueta distorsionada en el monitor, pero eso no me impidió emocionarme al escuchar las explicaciones de Carlisle y Edward sobre lo que ya comenzaba a formarse. Aclaró que era necesario que complementara mi dieta con acido fólico, mi novio quedó cien por ciento comprometido en que procuraría que así fuese. Mi suegro dijo que nos recomendaría con uno de sus amigos, uno de los mejores médicos de New Hampshire, alguien en quien confiaba para que pudiera hacerse cargo de mi embarazo y realizar un historial de cómo iba evolucionando mes con mes. Salimos tan contentos del hospital, que lo primero que hicimos fue ir a mostrarles las fotos que Carlisle había sacado para nosotros, a Charlie y Esme, aun que prácticamente no se distinguía nada en ellas, los dos se emocionaron mucho también.

Mis alteradas hormonas ya comenzaban a hacer de las suyas, la despedida con nuestros padres terminó con mi deposito extra de lágrimas, ni siquiera sabía por qué no dejaba de llorar, nunca me había sucedido antes en las veces que nos marchábamos, lloré cuando Carlisle y mi padre me estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo, pero sobre todo cuando Esme me acunó maternalmente en sus brazos susurrándome recomendaciones para que el embarazo no se me hiciera tan agotador, fue imposible no imaginarme a mi madre en su lugar, apoyándome, protegiéndome, queriéndome… Al verme en tal estado nuestra familia prometió ir en cualquier momento inesperado a visitarnos, les aseguré que todo estaba bien, que no me hicieran caso, la culpa era de las rebeldes hormonas.

Edward, Alice y Emmett prometieron no perderme de vista, ni a mí ni al bebé, y cuidarnos, no pude más que rodar los ojos y alegar que solo estaba embarazada, no enferma, solo logré hacer reír a los presentes.

Durante todo el viaje Edward me estrechó consolándome y prometiéndome que pronto regresaríamos para estar con ellos, insistí en que todo estaba bien, solo que por una extraña razón llamada _hormonas_ no podía dejar de llorar, acarició confortablemente mi cabello logrando hacerme dormir al instante, mi cabeza descansando en su pechó y deleitándome con su suave respiración.

Las clases iniciaron con entusiasmo por parte de los catedráticos, no niego que se me hizo un poco pesado al principio, pues últimamente me sentía más cansada y con más sueño que de costumbre. Tanto mis amigos como mi novio se mantenían al pendiente de mí, cosa que de vez en cuando me molestaba, pero sabía que lo hacían por mi seguridad. Aun que muchas veces nuestros horarios no coincidían, siempre había alguien que almorzaba conmigo, y por consiguiente, alguien que corría tras de mí cuando llegaban las nauseas.

Estaba siendo duró, por el día asistía a la universidad, después me iba a casa y me entretenía haciendo la cena o mis deberes, Edward había decidido adelantar algunas materias por lo que llegaba un poco más tarde. Está demás decir que casi no teníamos tiempo para nosotros, _¡rayos!,_ eso de vomitar por cualquier olor o comida me quitaba las ansias de pasar un buen rato con él, me sentía como una bruja, cuando rara vez teníamos un pequeño tiempo para nosotros, yo no hacía más que dormir.

Una vez tuviera a nuestro bebé fuera, no descansaría hasta compensar a mi amado novio por toda la paciencia, amor y ternura con la que me trataba. El era increíble, a cualquier hora me llamaba para preguntar cómo nos encontrábamos, por las mañanas me llevaba el desayuno a la cama, por las noches sin que yo se lo pidiera me daba masajes en el cuerpo, -no de los que pudieran llegar a mas, pues de todas maneras no me daban ganas- me abrazaba, acariciaba, besaba mi estomago y me hacía mimos hasta sacarme una sonrisa y hacerme dormir. También están esas veces en las que fingía estar dormida para así escuchar las 'conversaciones' que mantenía con nuestro bebé, cada vez que lo oía mi corazón se inflamaba y el amor que de por sí ya era inmenso y sentía por él, crecía a la quinta potencia.

_No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí, pero si no fuera por mi mami y papi ya me hubiera aburrido mucho. Mami siempre me platicaba cosas, me gustaba mucho escucharla y sentir como ahí donde tocaba se llenaba de un calorcito que me tranquilizaba._

_Papá también platicaba mucho conmigo, me daban ganas de contestarle y preguntarle cosas, pero, yo no sabía cómo se hacía eso, quería que me dijera si mi mami era tan bonita como la imaginaba, aun que estoy seguro que si, por que si su voz era bonita, entonces ella también._

_Además quería preguntarle que era el futbol, el decía que jugaríamos cuando yo pudiera caminar, aun que, no me preocupaba mucho por no saber, el ya había prometido que me iba a enseñar cuando estuviéramos juntos._

Ya me habían contado que los primeros tres meses serían así de difíciles, pero eso no me impidió seguir adelante y tomar su ejemplo, yo quería permanecer todo el tiempo posible con mi bebé cuando naciera, por lo que también me inscribí a algunas clases extras, claro, todo sin que él se enterara, pues era un poquito sobre protector con nosotros. Pero todo estaría bien, lo hacía por desear tiempo de calidad con ellos, al final valdría la pena.

Cada día mi pequeño crecía, mi abdomen había perdido su forma plana, ahora una circular barriguita se rebelaba contra mi ya ajustada ropa, la que por cierto Alice y Rose no tardaron en cambiar, un viernes por la tarde de sorpresa llegaron a mi última clase y me raptaron para llevarme de compras, ahora mi armario ya se encontraba lleno de todo tipo de prendas de maternidad para usar de aquí a los nueve meses. Edward decía que me veía muy bien en ellas, no perdía la oportunidad de elogiarme y repetirme una y otra vez lo 'hermosa y sexy' que me veía… no es por presumir, pero mi pequeño bultito si era hermoso porque ahí estaba mi angelito, lo de sexy, bueno, seguro que mi guapo novio necesitaba ir ya con el oftalmólogo.

_Gracias a mi papi por fin sé un poco más como es mi mamá, desde aquí oía como él siempre le decía lo hermosa que era. Tenía mucha curiosidad, mi papito me contó que mami tenía la sonrisa más bonita de todas. Ya no me quedaban dudas de que tenía a la mami más perfecta._

_Mami también me había contado que le gustaban mucho los ojos de mi papi, ella dijo que eran verdes y que así imaginaba que los tendría yo. No sé que es 'verdes', pero esperaba que fuera como ella decía, yo quería ser tan guapo como mi papi para gustarle también a mamá._

_Mmm, tampoco sé que es 'ser guapo', pero mami decía que mi papi lo era, así que seguro es algo bueno. Si mi papi lo era yo también quería serlo._

Hablando de Doctores, habíamos estado yendo con el que Carlisle nos había recomendado, el Doctor Ronald parecía ser un profesional y alguien confiable para evaluar mi embarazo, hoy mismo teníamos una cita con él para un nuevo ultrasonido, estaba demasiado ansiosa por volver a ver a mi bebito.

-Tranquila cariño, no queremos que el bebé se asuste ¿verdad? -me regaló esa sonrisa tierna que tanto amaba.

-Lo siento, es que he llevado semanas esperando este momento -casi gimotee como una niña caprichosa- quiero ver a mi bebé.

Rió encantado.

Di un pequeño respingo al percibir el frío gel que el Doctor untaba en mi vientre, comenzó a mover un pequeño aparato sobre mí y al instante un sonido rítmico inundó la habitación.

Por primera vez escuchábamos el latir del corazón de nuestro angelito.

Edward dio un suave apretón a mi mano, comunicándome de esa manera la emoción que el también experimentaba, en la pantalla apareció en primer plano una pequeña figura ovillada y quieta, el Doctor nos indicó cada una de las partes ya formadas, su cabecita, columna vertebral e incluso sus pequeños pies se veían claramente.

Decir que me encontraba feliz sería una descripción poco exacta de cómo me sentía en realidad, el ver a mi bebé es algo que simplemente me llenaba de emociones que ni yo misma soy capaz de definir.

No me di cuenta de que lloraba hasta que mis ojos se ahogaron con mis propias lágrimas dejando mi vista nublada. Edward besó mis labios con adoración y fervor contenido. Rápidamente la burbuja intima que siempre nos acompañaba nos absorbió.

-Nuestro bebé… -murmuró con la voz quebrada, sus ojos cristalinos- Se que un gracias no es suficiente pero, aun así, te agradezco por hacerme tan inmensamente feliz, tu y nuestro hijo son mi vida… Solo Dios sabe cuánto los amo…

_Yo también te amo mucho papá, a ti y a mami, gracias por esperarme, veras que ya pronto nos vamos a conocer._

No pude controlarme más, tiré de las solapas del cuello de su camisa y nos fundimos en un dulce beso.

-El es tan hermoso… Creo que se parece a ti.

Se rió de mí.

-Pero si apenas y se ve -su rostro todo tierno, me dieron ganas de partirle la boca en un verdadero beso, de esos que solo le daba cuando estábamos a solas, lástima que aun teníamos público.

-¿Y qué?, es hermoso, y es nuestro. -concluí orgullosa.

Así es, mi angelito era hermoso, hermosísimo, y lo amaba como nunca pensé hacerlo, no podía siquiera imaginar cómo Jessica pudo deshacerse de su hijo. Todavía me seguía dando vergüenza que en un determinado tiempo, mis decisiones estuviesen a punto de tomar el mismo rumbo que las suyas. Aun que aun no tengo a mi pequeño en mis brazos, se que un hijo es la mayor bendición de Dios, alguien que me hace sonreír sin proponérselo, que me llena de alegría con solo sentir su peso, un nuevo sentido a mi vida y el fruto de un gran amor.

En la universidad para nadie era un secreto mi estado actual, pero me importaban muy poco los pensamientos que la gente pudiera llegar a tener hacía mí, contaba con el apoyo y cariño de mis amigos y familia, eso era lo más importante, lo demás me tenía sin cuidado, yo portaba mi pancita con la frente en alto, yo era una futura mamá orgullosa.

Las últimas semanas me las pasé realmente estudiando, hoy presentaría todos los exámenes que después del parto me eximirían de clases. Los nervios y el stress me estaban pasando factura, nunca había atravesado por tiempos tan complicados. A pesar de encontrarlos un poco difíciles pude resolverlos con facilidad, me había preparado con antelación y sabía que mis notas serían buenas.

_Algo extraño pasaba, percibía a mi mamá muy cansada, solo esperaba que estuviese bien, mami me cuidaba, ahora yo también la cuidaría, los dos teníamos que estar fuertes para cuando nos conociéramos. _

Exhausta pero con un peso menos encima llegué a casa, por fin tendría tiempo para disfrutar de mi embarazo y de Edward, nuestra precaria vida sexual prácticamente había desaparecido, hoy a pesar de mi cansancio quería recompensarlo y demostrarle que seguía deseándolo como siempre. Con mis pies un poco hinchados me dispuse a cocinar la cena para sorprenderlo en cuanto llegara. Colocaba la mesa cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeándome y unas manos acariciando gentilmente mi vientre.

Después de un par de besos nos sentamos a comer, la tensión era evidente, una vez terminamos, ni lentos ni perezosos volvimos a unirnos como un par de imanes.

-Te extraño tanto… -murmuró besando mi clavícula, ahora me encontraba sentada en su regazo, nuestros cuerpos chispeantes ante los preliminares.

-Vamos a la cama, te necesito.

Obediente me llevó en brazos a la habitación, me senté a horcajadas sobre él, el ligero camisón que traía puesto jugaba a mí favor, a una mujer embarazada no se le podía hacer esperar. Sus manos acariciaron con pericia mis piernas, sus labios besaron los míos con fervor, con su lengua pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, cosa que le concedí al instante, dejé que me explorara a sus anchas, mi respiración cada vez se hacía más pesada, las sensaciones en mi cuerpo eran desquiciantes, lo necesitaba y mucho.

-Edward, yo… -¡No, ahora no!, por favor no…

-¿Qué, sucede?… -su voz ronca amortiguada en mi cuello.

-Yo, necesito, ¡Dios!... -solté un gemido cuando sus dedos juguetearon con mis pezones- Baño, necesito ir al baño.

Me levanté con ganas de darme una bofetada por arruinar el increíble momento, me dio pena ver su rostro confuso por mi inesperada reacción, ¿pero que se le va a hacer?, en estos meses el baño se había convertido literalmente en mi segundo hogar.

Liberada respiré hondo, me lavaba las manos cuando un dolor agudo en mi bajo vientre me sobresaltó, jadee al sentir la molestia incrementar, asustada llevé las manos a esa zona, la respiración se me aceleró, no sabía que me estaba ocurriendo pero el imaginar que algo podía ocurrirle a mi bebé me aterraba de sobremanera.

_¿Qué ocurría?, ya no tenía ganas de jugar con la cuerdita por la que comía, algo me dolía, y seguro que a mi mamita también, yo lo sentía, tranquila mami todo estará bien, no te preocupes por mí, prometí cuidarte y eso es lo que voy a hacer, anda, ve con mi papi para que te ayude, el es bueno y hará que el dolor desaparezca._

_No te preocupes por mí, lo único importante es que tu estés bien…_

Alarmada caminé con pasos lentos y torpes, el dolor se extendía punzante como cuchillas en mi interior, logrando que por mis ojos brotaran automáticamente gruesas lágrimas, pequeños alaridos involuntarios se escaparon desde mi rasposa y seca garganta.

-E-edw-a-ard… -con dificultad lo llamé.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, antes de caer logré agarrarme al marcó de la puerta, una sensación nada placentera me invadió al sentir como un caliente liquidó me recorría la parte interna del muslo.

-¡Bella, amor, que te pasa! -exclamó la lejana voz envuelta en pánico.

La figura de Edward se materializó frente a mí, por su rostro desfiló la sorpresa y el horror, seguí la dirección de su mirada para encontrarme con una mancha roja traspasando mi camisón blanco de seda, gotas de sangre rebosaban burlonas en el suelo.

-M-mí, bebé… -susurré sin poder encontrar mi voz, mi cara bañada completamente en lagrimas.

Un par de brazos impidieron mi caída cuando la obscuridad absoluta me consumió.

'.

_Había dejado de escuchar a mi mami, eso me asusto en un principio, lo bueno es que mi papi me dijo que ella estaba bien y ahora dormía, ya me sentía mejor, aun que un poquito cansado, papá nos había salvado y ahora nos cuidaba, cuando naciera esperaba ser como él. Él era el mejor._

_Le pediría que me enseñara a hablar para así poder darle las gracias por querernos tanto a mami y a mí, y por habernos quitado ese dolor tan feo._

-Tienes que ser fuerte, eres lo más importante para mamá y para mí, solo unos meses más y por fin estaremos los tres juntos, tu mami ha estado muy cansada, ella merece un buen descanso, así que entre los dos la vamos a cuidar, ¿de acuerdo?

_Si papá, prometo ayudarte a cuidarla mucho mejor que la última vez, con tu ayuda será más fácil._

Mis parpados pesados se abrieron con lentitud. Parpadee varias veces identificando el lugar en el que me encontraba, recuerdos desagradables asaltaron mi menté, Edward y yo besándonos, yo en el cuarto de baño, el agudo dolor en mi vientre, la sangre…

Mi bebé…

Alarmada llevé las manos a mi estomago, mi pequeño bultito aun seguía ahí, pero eso no me garantizaba que mi pequeño estuviera bien.

Quise levantarme pero alguien me lo impidió volviendo a recostarme con gentileza. Lo escruté por unos segundos.

Su bello rostro enmarcado por las sombras bajo sus ojos denotaba cansancio y tristeza, eso me asusto, podría significar una mala señal.

-Mi pequeño… -mi voz pastosa murmuró- ¿Qué, pasó?, ¿cómo está mi, pequeño?... -permanecía en una silla a mi lado, afianzó una de mis manos en las suyas, acariciándola con suavidad, procurando no tocar la intravenosa que yacía en mi muñeca y que conectaba al suero, el silencio era agobiante- ¿Algo malo le pasó a mi bebé?, ¿Se encuentra bien nuestro hijo?, ¡Di algo por favor! -lo último fue un intento vano de levantar la voz, la cual ya se encontraba trémula por el nudo que comenzaba a formase en mi garganta.

_Tranquila mamita, yo estoy bien. Ahora solo tienes que recuperarte, mi papi y yo te vamos a cuidar._

-Afortunadamente él se encuentra bien. -su mirada apacible me tranquilizó un poco, besó mis nudillos con detenimiento, como si disfrutara enormemente del acto- Creí que los perdía, fue como si el mundo se me viniera encima, tan pronto como te desmayaste te traje hasta el hospital, unos minutos más tarde y no sé qué es lo que hubiera sucedido…

Mi corazón se aceleró. El solo pensar en perder a mi angelito me hacía sentir vacía, no cabe duda que el destino te hace pagar por tus malas acciones, la vida es como una rueda de la fortuna, a veces estas arriba y cuando menos te lo esperas te encuentras abajo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? -el sopor como una nebulosa aun me abrumaba.

-Dos días, el sedante que te han puesto te ha mantenido durmiendo.

Iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando el Doctor Ronald, quien se había estado haciendo cargo de mi embarazo, entró a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Isabella? -preguntó revisando mi historial médico.

Me hubiese gustado decir que bien, pero la verdad es que aun me sentía un poco adolorida y mi cabeza parecía querer explotar.

-Eh estado mejor. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?, todo estaba bien…

-Afortunadamente Edward te ha traído con tiempo. Tuviste una amenaza de aborto, creo que te has excedido en las actividades que realizas -deliberó serio- el primer trimestre en el embarazo es sumamente delicado pues el feto comienza con su desarrollo, el stress no le hace bien. Ahora, ambos han reaccionado favorablemente, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas seguir con tu rutina diaria.

-¿Cuando podre irme de aquí? -impaciente pregunté, Edward le dio un suave apretón a mi mano.

-Te hemos realizado algunos exámenes para verificar el desarrollo del feto, todo depende del resultado, si todo sigue tan bien como hasta ahora entonces puede que te de de alta mañana por la tarde, pero eso sí, tienes que venir una vez al mes para una revisión, cualquier complicación tienes que asistir de inmediato.

-Así será Doctor -Edward asintió solemne.

-El bebé no puede sufrir más agitaciones -continuó- ahora tienes que permanecer en reposo por un tiempo, tu embarazo se estabilizará y podrás seguir con tu vida diaria, pero ya lo sabes, nada de esfuerzos, tienes que cuidarte por ti, y por tu hijo.

Tanto Edward como el Doctor me observaron esperando por mi respuesta.

-Lo prometo. -yo haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que mi hijo permaneciera a salvo- Ahora por favor, ¿podría comer algo?, tengo tanta hambre que conseguiría comerme a un mamut entero.

El ambiente tenso se disolvió por las risas de mis acompañantes.

Como prometió el Doctor al día siguiente por la tarde me dejó ir a casa, los resultados de los exámenes mostraron que mi bebito llevaba un buen desarrollo, aun que con un bajo peso, pero eso se solucionaría con una dieta equilibrada, vitaminas, suplementos de hierro y alimentándome a mis horas. Antes las nauseas no me dejaban ingerir nada si después no lo devolvía, las cosas estaban cambiando, ellas ya casi desaparecían, eso me aliviaba.

Al llegar a nuestro departamento me encontré con Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Esme, con globos, ramos de flores y un gran peluche con un letrero en su panza de felpa que exponía: 'bienvenida futura mamá', un recibimiento muy conmovedor.

Me sorprendió el que Esme estuviera aquí, no creí que viniera tan pronto a vernos, Edward me confirmó lo que sospechaba, cuando estuve en el hospital les llamó avisándoles lo sucedido, Esme me explicó que no pudo venir antes, pero que ahora ya estaba aquí para cuidarme como era debido, esas fueron sus palabras; Carlisle y Charlie no pudieron venir pues sus respectivos trabajos no se los permitían, sin embargo, mi padre me llamó esa tarde, su voz sonaba preocupada, le aseguré que tanto su nieto como yo nos encontrábamos bien, eso pareció calmarlo un poco, prometió llamar todos los días para averiguar cómo íbamos progresando. Charlie sería un abuelito consentidor.

Las semanas parecían pasar lentas, eso de permanecer en reposo era algo que me hacía sentir inútil, no me dejaban levantarme de la cama a menos que fuese para ir al baño, siempre Edward o su madre me ayudaban. Los chicos trataban de mantenerme entretenida, por las mañanas me quedaba con Esme, veíamos juntas algunas series en la TV de mi habitación, ella muy amablemente me preparaba las tres comidas diarias, durante el transcurso del día alguno de los chicos venía a intentar sacarme una sonrisa, Emmett nunca podía faltar con su repertorio de chistes, Alice y Rose se encargaban del makeover, decían que una mujer embarazada por si sola era muy hermosa, pero que los rituales estéticos ayudaban a acentuar mejor su belleza; me peinaban, hacían manicure y pedicure y practicaban distintas combinaciones de maquillaje en mi piel. Jasper era el encargado de recopilarme las que él consideraba, las mejores películas, aquellas que ayudarían a no aburrirme.

_Mi mami me había contado que aparte de ella y papá, otras personas me esperaban con mucha alegría, dijo que se trataba de mis abuelitos y mis tíos. A veces oía otras voces que no eran de mis papis, seguro eran ellos, aun que la voz de mi abuelita si la conocía, ella a veces me llamaba y me decía lo mucho que me quería y las ganas que tenía de conocerme._

Edward por su parte se la vivía mimándome, a veces creía que un día de estos se cansaría de mi, el se hacía cargo de todo, incluso me ayudaba a bañarme, no es que me quejé, pero, me daba coraje no poder mimarlo de vuelta, quien sabe hasta qué punto podría llegar nuestra frustración física, aun que lo tenía a mi lado, extrañaba estar en la intimidad con él, esto era desesperante, tenía que ser fuerte, por mi culpa estuve a punto de perder a mi pequeño, ahora me tocaba recompensarlo aguantando las consecuencias.

Aun que no del todo se le podría llamar así al deleite de ver como mi vientre con el tiempo crecía, ahora me encontraba en el cuarto mes, mi bultito era incapaz de pasar desapercibido.

_Ahora mami se encontraba mejor, o eso fue lo que escuché decir a papi; yo me hacía más grande, antes me hubiera asustado cada vez que descubría algo nuevo en mí, pero mi mamita me había platicado que para poder estar juntos tenía que crecer un poco mas y ser muy fuerte. Ya quería ser grande, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a mis papis._

Las nauseas matutinas ya no existían, ahora mi apetito arrasaba con todo.

-¿Sabes qué?, al bebé se le antoja un poco de helado de fresa con jarabe de chocolate -al formular mi deseo en palabras audibles y escucharme a mí misma, mi boca automáticamente se hizo agua. Edward y yo permanecíamos recostados en la cama, acurrucados y disfrutando de uno de nuestros momentos cursis- ¿mi vida, serías tan lindo como para traernos un poco de eso?

-¿Se le antoja a mi hijo o a mi hermosa mujer? -me regaló cortos y estimulantes besos.

-A los dos -hice mi mejor cara de inocente- ¿podrías hacer eso por nosotros? -al ver su fingida indecisión lo besé un poquito- ¿Sí? -beso- te prometo -beso- que te lo recompensare -lo besé aun más intenso enredando mis dedos en el cabello suave de su nunca.

Su sonrisa picara relampagueó.

-Siempre dices eso, te las estoy contando Bella Swan -me guiñó un ojo al pararse y dirigirse a la puerta- me las cobrare con todo e intereses.

-A los intereses por favor auméntales unas mini donuts, y un vaso de leche tibia.

Esperé un poco inquieta a que Edward regresara, eran las once de la noche y mi bebé y yo teníamos hambre, está bien lo confieso, estos no eran más que algunos de mis antojos. Hasta ahora eran cosas simples que había en la casa, Esme mantenía la despensa abastecida por que decía que como ahora comía por dos tenía que alimentarme muy bien.

La última vez que fuimos al médico a mi revisión de cada mes, mi pequeñín mostró un buen pesó, cosa que me tranquilizaba enormemente.

-Helado de fresa con jarabe de chocolate para mis dos glotones favoritos -canturreó sentándose a mi lado en la cama. Ignoré su adorable y burlón comentario.

No esperé a que me tendiera mi pedido, se lo quité rápidamente y emocionada me llevé la primer cucharada a la boca, lo degusté cerrando los ojos apreciando como el dulce helado se derretía en mi lengua.

-¿Y mis donuts?, ¿Dónde está mi vaso de leche? -pregunté mirándolo con sospecha- Edward Cullen, no querrás que tu hijo nazca con cara de dona, ¿o, si?

Rodó los ojos antes de echarse a reír.

-Aquí están, gruñona -me entregó mis donitas, el vaso de leche reposaba en la mesita de noche.

-No me digas gruñona, yo no soy gru…

Gemí sorprendida.

-¡Bella, amor!, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?, llamaré al Doct…

Sí, mi increíble novio tendía a exagerar a veces.

_¡Lo he logrado!, por fin me he podido mover, ahora que tengo cosas nuevas en mi cuerpo podré jugar. Me detuve, alguien me llamaba, era mi mami._

-El bebé…. -susurré asombrada.

-¿Qué pasa con él?, Bella, me estas asustando.

No dije nada pues el nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía, solo tomé su mano, descubrí mi abultado abdomen y la posé justo ahí.

_¡Papá soy yo, me puedo mover!, ahora cuando me hables te podré responder aun que sea solo con golpecitos, tendré que practicar mas, me canso un poco, ¡pero me puedo mover, mira!_

-Se está moviendo… -murmuró maravillado y ubicó la otra mano para poder sentir mejor.

Fue un movimiento leve que pronto apaciguó. Desee que siguiera, sin embargo, sabía que mi ahora pequeño pateador era aun muy chiquito.

Edward besó las gotas salinas que sin querer las comisuras de mis ojos derramaron.

Esa noche, abrazados, dormimos con sonrisas imborrables y nuestras manos juntas en mi vientre.

Todo marchaba mejor de lo esperado, aun que ya me sentía mucho mejor, el médico recomendó que me mantuviera por más tiempo en cama, no pude más que seguir sus ordenes, quería que mi hijo estuviera en perfectas condiciones cuando naciera.

Ahora él se movía mucho mas, y cada vez que lo hacía era como una gran hazaña que me gustaba alabar; Edward me había comprado varios libros sobre bebés para que no me aburriera, también navegando por internet descubrí nuevas cosas, como que los bebés escuchan aun dentro del vientre, o que la música los estimula, por tal motivo siempre me la pasaba platicando con él, me llenaba de alegría cuando me respondía con alguna patadita. A veces también colocaba algún disco de música instrumental de la colección de Edward, especialmente se movía mucho cuando los suaves acordes de Mozart sonaban inundando la habitación.

_Una vez mientras dormía escuché algo nuevo allá afuera, como ahora era más fuerte y podía moverme más, di varios golpecitos para preguntarle a mi mami que era eso, ella me respondió que eso era 'música' y que no debía de asustarme, que todo estaba bien. Y ella tenía razón, esa música era muy bonita, siempre que la escuchaba la sombra de su mano aparecía frente a mí, moviéndose despacito, yo colocaba mi mano sobre la suya, pero la mía era muy pequeñita, esperaría un poco más hasta poder salir y poder compararlas, por ahora solo escucharía la música que hacía feliz a mi mamita._

Me gustaba mirarme al espejo y admirar como mi vientre con el tiempo crecía. Me gustaba imaginar el color de su mirada, sus piecitos frágiles, moría por sentir la suavidad de su piel, sus manitas empuñando mis dedos…

-Te amo tanto mi bebé… -susurré acariciando mi vientre.

_Yo también te amo, y estoy muy contento de que tú seas mi mami._

Yo lo esperaba tan ansiosa…

Los días restados del calendario eran la prueba más contundente de ese hecho.

Mi cuerpo estaba enorme y dentro de él mi pequeño pateador no dejaba de moverse, a mí nadie me sacaba de la cabeza que de grande sería futbolista, esas patadas que me dejaban sin aliento no las daba cualquiera.

Por las noches ya no podía dormir, gracias a mi prominente barriga me era muy difícil acomodarme en una posición que me resultara cómoda, me desesperaba mucho y mis hormonas hacían acto de presencia, lloraba como una tonta, y más cuando por mi culpa despertaba a Edward y este me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello hasta hacerme dormir. Aun no entendía cómo es que me soportaba.

Lo bueno del insomnio es que sacaba tiempo libre para tejer, así es, Esme me había enseñado a tejer, al principio me costó un poco de trabajo, pero yo estaba tan ilusionada por aprender que rápidamente lo conseguí.

Mi primer logro fueron un par de zapatitos de estambre blanco, recuerdo que al terminarlos casi brinco de felicidad, emocionada se los enseñé a Edward, que me besó intensamente como felicitación.

Por ahora solo tejía prendas en colores neutros, con Esme ya llevábamos una gran cantidad de ropita hecha, ella estaba muy entusiasmada por contribuir a que el guardarropa de su futuro nieto creciera.

En los últimos ultrasonidos, aun que toda la figura de mi bebito se veía, no se distinguía si sería niño o niña, aun que por alguna extraña razón algo me decía que se trataba de un _'él'_.

Para ser honesta, ni a Edward ni a mí nos importaba mucho el sexo del bebé, solo nos interesaba que fuera una personita sana. El único inconveniente era que, si no sabíamos el sexo de nuestro príncipe o princesa, no podíamos elegir un nombre definitivo, pero bueno, al final eso no resultó ser ningún problema, la forma en la que arreglamos ese asunto fue un tanto… interesante.

Una tarde en la que el aburrimiento me envolvía, la espalda me dolía, y en la que Esme había salido a hacer las compras, fastidiada hacía zapping en la televisión, de no ser porque Edward llegó de la facultad un rato después, a estas alturas permanecería calva del hastió. Entrecerrando los ojos observé lo que traía en uno de sus brazos, un 'Jenga', genial.

Su paciencia y perseverancia para hacerme reír y sacarme el mal humor era un acto a reconocer.

-Hola campeón o campeona. -gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar a mí gran vientre, levantarme la blusa y besarlo con dulzura- Hola preciosa futura mami. -me besó gustoso, como aun seguía enfurruñada no le respondí ni los besos ni el saludo- Veo que alguien no está de humor -obstinado siguió besándome con una clara sonrisa en los labios, ¡se estaba burlando de mi!

Como respuesta mordí su labio inferior, lo que causó que su sonrisa se ensanchara, mas enojada aun me crucé de brazos, me comportaba como una estúpida que no podía ponerle un alto a sus hormonas.

-Ah, como amo a mi pequeña salvaje. -me agarró de la nuca y me plantó un delicioso y firme beso, su lengua incitó a la mía a empezar con el juego, lo jalé del cabelló llevándolo casi casi a estar sobre mí, pero como no, su autocontrol nunca me dejaba actuar libremente ¡Agrr!- Eh, belleza, cuidado, cuidado, que no queremos que algo le pase a nuestro pequeño saltamontes o Babybells.

Esos eran los nuevos motes que a veces Edward solía usar para referirse a mi cosita, pues decía que si se trataba de una nena sería idéntica a mí, lo de 'saltamontes' se le ocurrió al percatarse que el bebé se movía tanto como ese animalito; por mi parte 'inventé' uno también, -por cierto, nada original- solo que no era muy de su agrado, me encantaba molestarlo con eso.

-Te puedo asegurar que Eddie se encuentra bien. Eh leído que el sexo en el embarazo no les afecta en nada, al contrario, ellos…

-Mmhmm -me silenció con sus labios- ja ja, muy graciosa… en todo caso, ya hemos hablado sobre el tema, aun sigues en reposo, fin de la discusión.

Indignada seguí cruzada de brazos e hice un tonto puchero.

No podía discutir contra eso, aun que me la pasara mal, la vida y el bienestar de mi bebito eran más importantes que todo.

-¿Qué te parece si tu y yo jugamos algo para quitarte el aburrimiento?

¿Cómo decirle que no, si a pesar de mi mal genio me soporta y no se cansa de mimarme?

-Con una condición -de reojo aprecié su semblante divertido. ¿Quería jugar?, eso es lo que íbamos a hacer.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó complacido.

-Acepto jugar, pero si yo gano, yo decido el nombre del bebé, y sea cual sea, no pondrás objeciones, no te quejaras, nada de reclamos ni protestas. Contaras con los mismos beneficios si el que gana eres tú, tendrás toda la libertad de escoger el nombre que mejor te parezca para nuestra pequeña cosita, y no recibirás replicas de mi parte, ¿te parece?

Lo sopesó por unos segundos, por su cara pasó desde la sorpresa hasta el susto, tampoco tenía por qué preocuparse, no es como si fuera capaz de ponerle a mi hijo, Ecolástico, Sinforosa, o en el peor de los casos, Agapito. Mi pequeñito o pequeñita tendría un nombre digno de él, o ella.

-Bien, si es una nena estaré encantado de llamarla Isabella -declaró completamente confiado. Besó mi frente antes de sentarse delante de mí y colocar una superficie plana donde después dejó descansar la torre compuesta por los bloques de madera.

-Ya veremos Edward Cullen, ya veremos.

El juego comenzó conmigo moviendo la primera pieza. Tal vez el creía que podría ganarme, pero si una cosa caracterizaba a este juego eso era la paciencia de los jugadores, y yo de esa tenía mucha, tanto tiempo en reposo no habían sido en vano, ahora recibiría mis frutos.

Poco a poco la parte inferior de la torre fue quedando en desproporción, tanto Edward como yo mirábamos con expectación y temor de que se derrumbara, notaba como los nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos, él jalaba su cabello impaciente o tamborileaba los dedos en su muslo; cuando tocaba mi turno no dejaba de morderme el labio o las uñas. Esto era una locura.

-¡No, no, no, no!... -exclamó con los brazos extendidos al ver como la torre perdía el equilibrio y caía de llenó dando por terminado el juego.

-¡Oh, sí, eh ganado! -hice el gracioso baile de la victoria que había visto en Alice- Cariño, tendremos que buscarte un lindo nombre -acaricié mi gran bultito, dirigiéndome solo a él- que te parece… Serafino, no, no tienes cara de Serafino, tal vez ¿Tiburcio?, si, ese suena bien.

No aguanté más y reí a carcajada batiente, los ojos de Edward se encontraban tan abiertos como dos platos.

-Tiburcio, hijo, saluda a tu papi.

'.

Después de haber pasado con nosotros una buena temporada, Esme tuvo que regresar a Forks, pero no sin antes acompañarme al médico, estoy segura que si no hubiese escuchado por si misma las buenas noticias que nos dio mi ginecólogo, nunca hubiese tomado la decisión de marcharse, la extrañaría mucho, pero era lo mejor, ya le había quitado mucho tiempo, además ella tenía cosas que hacer y pronto nos reuniríamos nuevamente en navidad.

_La dulce voz de mi abuelita se había ido, la iba a extrañar, pero escuché a mi papi y a mi mami decir que pronto la veríamos otra vez, eso era bueno; así como mi papá, ella también nos cuidaba, abuelita era muy buena, y también me quería._

Como muchas noches, hoy el sueño decidió desaparecer, recostada en mi lado de la cama dejé escapar las estúpidas lágrimas, me sentía inútil, frustrada, desesperada y demasiado sensible.

Con coraje sequé el agua que resbalaba de mis ojos, sosteniendo mi bajo vientre con una de mis manos me hinqué en la cama, por unos largos minutos observé el cuerpo perfectamente esculpido que yacía en el centro, su pacifico rostro, sus apetecibles labios…

Con un cosquilleo en mi interior, por un impulso y decidida, me saqué el jersey de la universidad del equipo de beisbol que antes era de Edward y que ahora usaba para dormir, no llevaba ropa interior así que me resultaría más fácil llevar a cabo mi cometido. Bueno, eso creo.

Desnuda y con cuidado me senté con mis piernas a cada lado sobre el cuerpo de Edward. A pesar de la tela de su bóxer el roce causó una ola de placer a mi cuerpo. Aun que mi bultito me impedía un poco el bajar mi rostro al suyo, di de todo mi empeño para lograrlo. Recorrí un camino de besos por su pecho, subiendo por su cuello donde di varias mordidas, nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a ser erráticas, la de él por lo que mis acciones le provocaban y yo misma por lo que mis manos hacían con mis senos.

Mi novio se caracterizaba por tener el sueño un poco pesado, me costaría un poco despertarlo a estas horas de la madrugada, no obstante, estaba dispuesta a realizar mi mejor esfuerzo.

Mi boca llegó a la suya encontrando su hogar, lo besé a la vez que me movía en círculos sobre su adormecido cuerpo. De acuerdo, no tan adormecido, una parte que conocía bastante bien poco a poco se fue desperezando. Sonreí complacida.

Mientras que con una manó masajeaba uno de mis senos, la otra acariciaba su zona pélvica, esa V de sus caderas siempre me había parecido bastante sexy, con el índice delinee el elástico de sus bóxers mordiéndome el labio inferior imaginativa.

Con más ahínco lo besé y me frote sobre su pelvis, mi cuerpo se excitó increíblemente al escuchar un gemido directo desde su garganta.

Pronto sus manos tuvieron vida propia y acariciaron ávidas mis glúteos, su lengua delineó mis labios y sin esperar permiso entró para encontrarse con la mía, juntas lucharon por el poder, ganó territorio cuando sus manos acunaron mis pechos y sorprendida dejé escapar un alto gemido.

Su entrada en escena me dejó pensativa. Edward no me tocaría de esta forma sabiendo que estoy embarazada, específicamente, en reposo, a no ser que… justo ahora estuviese soñando conmigo. Oh, Dios, eso resultaba tan erótico.

Jadeante eché la cabeza a tras, al instante miré como sus parpados se abrían, la sorpresa y excitación en sus ojos me causó diversión haciendo que me regaloneara por dentro.

-Amor, no podemos… -comenzó, sentándose y manteniéndome en su regazo, se llevó las manos al pelo dando suaves tirones.

-Si podemos -acaricié su pecho y mordisquee el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus jadeos sofocados y entrepierna me decían que iba por buen camino.

Nunca creí que una mujer embarazada tuviera tanta capacidad para seducir.

-No, Bella, no podemos, tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, no quiero que le pa…

Situé un dedo en sus labios acallándolo.

-La semana pasada el doctor me dijo que mi embarazo iba mejor que nunca -afirmé con determinación, estaba cansada de esto, me encontraba bien y quería llevar una vida normal- ya no corremos riesgo, dos meses han sido suficiente reposo para reponernos.

-¿Cuándo es que fuiste al médico?, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Fui la semana pasada, con Esme, puedes preguntarle, ella no se habría ido si no tuviera la certeza de que ya me encuentro bien, -expliqué- no te lo había dicho porque quería darte una sorpresa.

-Tengo miedo de hacerles daño -confesó serio- una vez estuve a punto de perderlos, no quiero ponerlos en riesgo de nuevo.

-De verdad, estamos bien -musité afianzando sus mejillas y descansando mi frente sobre la suya- le pregunté al doctor y me aseguró que podía seguir con mi vida normal, solo debo evitar las cosas que me estresan, nuestra actividad sexual no me estresa, me relaja y me quita la frustración. Edward, te necesito, necesito sentirte, que me toques y me hagas el amor…

Sonaba tan desesperada, me sentía como cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

-Bella, no me pongas en esta situación, por favor… -sus ojos destilaban angustia.

Aquí fue cuando me di cuenta del motivo por el cual me rechazaba.

-¡Ya no me quieres, verdad! -exclamé comenzando con el llanto- ¡porque estoy fea y gorda, y te doy asco!

Estaba por levantarme pero pronto me vi envuelta en sus brazos.

-Cariño, como puedes decir eso -su aterciopelada voz acarició mis cabellos- aun que ya te lo haya dicho mil veces, ¿aun no te queda claro que ante mis ojos tu eres la mujer más bella y sexy que existe?, no sabes lo que tu cuerpo me causa, y más al verte así, desnuda, con tu vientre abultado y tus pechos llenos a causa de nuestro hijo -su manó perfiló mi figura, yo aun seguía llorando en su pecho.

-¿De verdad crees que soy bonita, así como estoy?

-No, no eres bonita, tu nunca has sido solo bonita, tu eres hermosa mi vida, y embarazada aun mas.

-Entonces demuéstramelo Edward -exigí tomando sus palmas y presionándolas sobre mis pechos, causando una maravillosa fricción con mis pezones.

Soltando una gran bocanada de airé, resignado, me regaló una sonrisilla de diversión. Me ayudó a levantarme un poco, despojándose así de sus bóxers para colocarme después a horcajadas sobre él, cosa que nos hizo gemir al sentir el deseado contacto. Su boca se entretuvo con mis senos, mordiendo y succionando mis rosadas cumbres mientras que con delicadeza me recostaba en la cama, recargándose sobre sus codos para no dejar todo su peso caer sobre mí. Desde las alturas admiró mi cuerpo, chispas con tonalidades de amor, deseo, y ternura alumbraron incandescentes en la profundidad de sus verdes ojos.

-Nunca podría, vivir tranquilo, si algo les… sucediera… -susurró con la respiración entrecortada y el rostro dulcificado- son mi razón de ser y existir.

Su boca húmeda encontró otra vez el camino y descubrió nuevos trazos hasta llegar a mi enorme vientre y besarlo con fervor, adorando al ser que juntos habíamos creado.

Con la ternura de sus manos delineó hasta el lugar más recóndito de mi anatomía, volviéndome loca hasta hacerme gimotear y sostenerme fuerte de las suaves sabanas, llevándome al instante a sentir el éxtasis desbordándose por mis venas.

Lo necesitaba demasiado, mis terminaciones nerviosas activadas y mi piel completamente sensitiva rogaban por unirse a la que complementaba a su otra mitad, aquella que lo conformaba como un todo. Dando por hechas mis intenciones, al percatarse de la leve fuerza que ejercía al intentar empujarlo, nos volteó quedando el debajo, sujetando mis caderas lentamente me fue bajando hasta lograr amoldarnos absolutamente como una sola pieza. Fue una reacción exquisita, como si la dinamita explotara, gemíamos nuestros nombres al unísono conectando nuestros ojos viendo mas allá de nuestros pensamientos, la parálisis en el tiempo era palpable, todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en el aquí y ahora, en la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo, en la demostración de amor más pura, tan inverosímil y a la vez patente que nos rodeaba, el par de latidos irregulares que se escuchaban eran la prueba constatable de que nuestras emociones habían traspasado cualquier tipo de medidas.

Me movía sobre él lenta y turbosamente, sus manos en mis caderas me hacían marcar un ritmo constante y sincronizado, pero a la vez haciéndome sentir poderosa al llevar el mando.

Llevábamos meses sin tener sexo, el reencuentro no pudo haber sido mejor, a decir verdad no me podía quejar, si de esto pedía mi limosna. Esperé tanto por este momento, y sabía que el también, su acalorado cuerpo unido al mío, sus jadeos entrecortados, manos complacientes y gemidos impregnados de palabras de amor, me lo demostraban con creces.

Entre ruidosas respiraciones y gemidos en forma de caricias, solo bastó ver como sus labios gesticulaban un 'te amo' para que la burbuja de cristal en mi interior estallara en miles de pedacitos, no tardó mucho en alcanzarme y desprenderse totalmente de la razón y saltar junto a mi por el abismo.

Rendidos bajo el manto de la tenue luz de nuestra habitación, con sonrisas de satisfacción y dos profundos suspiros de felicidad por estar en los brazos del otro, caímos en la inconsciencia del sueño.

'.

Edward al asegurarse con mi Doctor de cabecera que podríamos continuar con nuestra actividad sexual, fue perdiendo el miedo cada vez que intimábamos, a pesar de eso, seguía manteniéndose cuidadoso y tierno. Después de esa increíble noche le siguieron muchas otras. Como dicen por ahí, la práctica hace la perfección, para más comodidad y para qué negarlo, para mi disfrute y satisfacción, comenzamos a practicar nuevas posiciones, las cuales aseguraban el bien estar de una mujer embarazada.

El tiempo fue siguiendo su curso, y con él, cada mes traía consigo una nueva experiencia. Hicimos las compras para nuestro bebé un mes antes de la fecha establecida de su llegada, específicamente compramos cosas para cubrir sus necesidades, pañales, biberones, pañalera, ropita, aun que no mucha ya que no sabíamos su sexo y eso nos limitaba.

_Mami y papi me habían dicho que ya faltaba poquito para que estuviéramos juntos, no cabía de la emoción, alegre me movía por todo el cálido mundo en el que mamá me cuidaba. Aun que ya no podía moverme tanto como antes, ahora era grande y fuerte y ya casi no entraba en mi mami, esperaba no romperla. También ya podía abrir los ojos, la primera vez que me desperté y lo hice me encontré con un lugar casi oscuro, una bolsita a mi alrededor y pude conocer esa cuerdita por la que siempre comía._

Estaba tan entusiasmada, y ni que decir de Edward, cada que encontraba algo lindo hacía una cara llena de ternura y me preguntaba si estaba de acuerdo en que lo lleváramos, y esto porque habíamos acordado solo comprar lo indispensable.

Dejó un montón de juguetes que ya planeaba llevar solo porque yo se lo pedí, y era lo mejor, en nuestro departamento no había demasiado espacio para tantas cosas, vamos, mi pequeñito ni siquiera podría tener su propia habitación, al menos no por el momento; el lugar solo contaba con dos habitaciones, dos baños y la cocina.

Por una parte me sentí triste, me había enamorado perdidamente de una hermosa cuna de madera barnizada en blanco, que incluía un bello dosel de seda que caía como nubes vaporosas alrededor y un móvil de figuras al que le dabas cuerda para que la suave música comenzara a sonar.

Por largos minutos la admiré, deslizando mi dedo índice por todo su barandal. Era una lástima que no la pudiéramos llevar, era demasiado grande para el departamento, al final no me quedó de otra que conformarme con un bonito y practico moisés.

Diciembre llegó acechándome con el día en que por fin diera a luz, ese tema me tenía nerviosa y muy aterrada, bueno, salvo ahora en el que esas inquietudes se deslizaban a otra cosa, si, a mi siendo guiada por las manos de Edward ya que mis ojos permanecían vendados. Yo torpe por naturaleza, el sentido de la vista vetado y mi enorme pancita, no éramos buena idea.

Según Edward esto era necesario para darme mi regalo de navidad, me enfurruñé cuando me lo dijo, el sabía que detestaba las sorpresas, odiaba estar en incertidumbre, ¿pero me escuchó?, no, claro que no.

-Si tropiezo será tu culpa -me quejé por vigésima vez pisando con cuidado la nieve bajo la suela de mis botas planas- sabes que no estoy en condiciones de hacer estas cosas, y no lo digo por mí embarazo, si no por mis dos pies izquierdos.

-Amo tus sexys quejaditos –dio un cálido y sensual beso en mi oreja- pero, ya te he prometido que no te dejare caer, te estoy sosteniendo, -gentilmente aumentó la presión en torno a mí para darle más énfasis a lo que decía- nada malo les pasará, confía en mí.

-Lo hago, pero… -me alerté- Oigo risas, ¿En dónde estamos?, sabes que si llegamos tarde Alice nos va a matar, además quedé en ayudarla a ella y a Rose a cocinar el pavo, y en todo el día no me eh ido a parar a su departamento, ¿y adivina de quien es la culpa?, del dramático novio que tengo -paporretee procurando parecer molesta.

Su risa amortiguó en mi oído.

El que nuestros padres no hayan podido venir me había dejado muy triste, si por mí fuera cruzaría todo el país para estar con ellos, pero no podía, mi pequeño en cualquier momento podría nacer y no pensaba tener un parto aéreo. Emmett y Alice compadeciéndose de la situación, decidieron hacernos compañía este año y tampoco viajaron a Forks, eso me hacía sentir aun peor, por mí Edward no celebraría las navidades con sus padres, ahora ellos tampoco.

-No te preocupes por los chicos y la cena de esta noche, todos están al tanto de que tenía que darte mi regalo sorpresa antes de vernos con ellos -me guió por lo que supuse era un camino despejado de nieve, ya no percibía el chasquido de las pisadas.

_Una vez que mami parecía estar durmiendo papá me explicó que tenía una sorpresa que la pondría muy contenta, no sé que es 'una sorpresa', pero si se trata de que mami esté feliz entonces debía ser algo bueno. Ahora escuchaba como mi mamita se inquietaba, seguro que estaba emocionada por ver lo que mi papi tenía para ella._

-¿Ni siquiera en noche buena puedes dejar de molestarme? -bufé exasperada, a estas alturas mi nariz debía estar roja por el frío, lo bueno es que me había abrigado muy bien antes de salir- Sabes que odio las sorpresas.

-Ya casi preciosa, no desesperes, te prometo que esta sorpresa te va a encantar. Bueno, eso creo -rió besando mi mejilla desde atrás- Un poco más, hay un escalón, sube un pie, ahora el otro, listo, aquí está perfecto.

Por fin nos detuvimos.

-Ya era hora -aliviada y sarcástica despotriqué, gracias a todo lo divino Edward me amaba aun con mis locos cambios de humor. Malditas hormonas.

Esperé a que el hiciera algún otro movimiento, solo escuchaba a las cigarras en la lejanía de los árboles, al fresco viento acariciando mi piel y al susurro de las manos haciendo contacto con su ropa.

-Bien, este es mi regalo.

Rodeándome con sus brazos por detrás, me entregó un objeto, rápidamente adiviné de qué se trataba. Una llave.

Sin detenerme a pensar su función, mi vista quedó libre, parpadee varias veces y cuando por fin me acostumbré a la luz de la nublada tarde, mis ojos se abrieron grandes.

-E-edward, que es e-esto… -asombrada luché por emitir lo primero que circulaba en mi cabeza.

_¡Si, papá! ¿Qué es?, ¿qué es la sorpresa que le diste a mami?_

-Esto mi amor, es tu nueva casa, nuestro nuevo hogar.

Esa frase trajo consigo el shock a mi mente.

_¿Una casa, nuestro hogar?, ¿así como mi mundito dentro de mi mamita?, ¿nuestra nueva casita sería así de calientita?, ¡Si, ahora viviríamos los tres dentro de una casita calientita, y yo ya no estaría solito aquí!, ¡Papá, eres el mejor!_

Pasmada admiré la fachada, era, era... maravillosa, esa es la única palabra que me venía a la mente para describirla. Ahora mismo estábamos parados en el porche de esta, dos faroles daban luz a la entrada de la puerta; sorprendida mire para todos lados, me emocioné de ver que todas las casas adornadas con luces navideñas, incluyendo esta, tenían amplios jardines, con inmensos pinos, diversos árboles con sus ramas articuladas llenas de nieve y nidos de pájaros en lo más alto, divisé al otro lado de la calle a un par de familias divirtiéndose construyendo hombres de nieve, ángeles o simplemente atacándose amistosamente con bolas de la sustancia blanquecina. No me pasó desapercibido que nos encontráramos en una zona privada, uno de los mejores suburbios de Hanover, paré en seco por mi descubrimiento.

-¿Nuestra?, Edward, esta casa debe ser costosísima, no tienes que... -no quería ilusionarme demasiado, después la caída sería dura.

Se paró frente a mí estrechándome fuertemente, regalándome de su calor.

-Sabes que el dinero no es ningún problema, esta casa ya es tuya -rozó sus níveos nudillos en mi pómulo derecho, sus orbes verdes cuidando de mi expresión. En sus mejillas había un adorable carmín causado por el frío. Aun que siempre se mostraban sencillos, estaba bastante enterada de que su familia no era precisamente pobre- Mi madre a ayudado con toda la decoración, si no te gusta algo, podemos decirle para que lo cambie, solo quiero que tu y nuestro hijo estén bien y tengan lo mejor. -suspiró anhelante- Vamos adentro, tienes que ver el resto, las sorpresas aun siguen -a mi no me podía engañar, lo conocía bastante bien, a pesar de su voz contenida su entusiasmo sobresalía.

Con eso me introdujo al interior de la casa, si antes quedé asombrada, ahora estaba deslumbrada, era realmente hermosa, con grandes espacios iluminados, paredes pintadas en colores claros creando combinación con los muebles, pisos de madera increíblemente brillantes, conservaba un toque elegante y a la vez moderno, pero sobre todo y lo más importante, es que era muy acogedora, podía respirarse el olor a hogar, hogar en el que ya comenzaba a imaginarme a mi pequeña familia. Edward, nuestro bebé y yo.

Un gran pino -con regalos ya bajo su sombra- adornado con diferentes artículos navideños y luces que prendían y apagaban simultáneamente descansaba cerca de la chimenea, de la cual dos botas en tamaño normal y una tercera pequeñita colgaban de la repisa.

De pronto me dieron ganas de gritar y llorar, sin pensármelo me arrojé a sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello, bajándolo a mi altura y repartiendo besos por toda su cara, la felicidad me embargaba a parámetros infinitos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias -lo besaba con verdadera exultación, mi bultito de por medio no me dejaba acercarme mucho, pero eso solo era el hecho de que igualmente participaba en nuestro pequeño gran momento familiar.

_¡Si, papito, gracias!, Mamá estaba feliz como papá había dicho, y yo también, mi papi nos amaba mucho y nosotros a él._

-Vaya, temía por tu reacción, debo decir que estoy maravillado. -declaró burlón, afianzó mis dos manos con las suyas, entrelazando nuestros dedos- Sabes que los amo y quiero que este lugar sea testigo inminente de ello, de la construcción de nuestra familia, nuestros comienzos. -su frente pegada a la mía y ojos conectados- Y no hay nada que agradecer, solo es una casa, yo te debo mi felicidad.

No quería derrumbarme, para evitar las lágrimas quise aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Cómo que solo es una casa? -pregunté indignada- esta es mi casita, no te metas con ella o conocerás el poder de una mujer embarazada.

_¡Yo tenía razón, esa era nuestra casita, mami lo dijo!_

El repiqueteo de su risa me contagió, no había tensiones, solo alegría flotando en el aire. Charlie, Carlisle y Esme no pudieron venir, pero ahora esto me quitaba un poco la tristeza de pasar la navidad sin ellos.

-Es hora de las otras sorpresas.

-¿Qué?, ¿más? -me quejé.

-La otra se encuentra en la habitación del bebé.

_¿Más sorpresas papá?, ¿Y en mi habitación?, ¿Qué es una habitación?_

Abrí la boca perpleja, mi pequeñito tendría su propia habitación. Prácticamente lo empujé para que me llevara a ver mi sorpresa, Edward solo reía de felicidad.

-¿Lista?

-¡Sí! -vociferé y al segundo me sonrojé.

-Adoro esto -besó mis mejillas sonriendo.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y me invitó a pasar primero.

El acogedor lugar se encontraba pintado de color amarillo pastel regalando mas luminosidad en conjunto con las dos enormes ventanas, largas cortinas en tonos verdes con conejitos bordados en los orillas colgaban de ellas, en las paredes adornaban artísticamente dibujos de tiernos ositos, nubes, estrellas y otras tantas dulces figuras.

Un enorme oso blanco descansaba en una de las esquinas juntó a un buró en el cual una lámpara en forma de luna resplandecía.

Todas las cosas que me habían gustado un mes antes en la tienda ahora se encontraban aquí. La bañera cerca de la puerta que supuse sería el baño, la cajonera, la alfombra, un mullido sofá blanco con una multitud de cojines cerca de una de las ventanas, la mecedora en uno de los extremos del cuarto, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la cuna.

Esa cuna que tanto me fascinó y me hizo soñar, ahora se encontraba al lado de la ventana más grande, cubierta por su transparente dosel. Sin antes haberme percatado, ya residía cerca de ella y para colmo mis ojos picaban de anticipación.

-Esto es… demasiado… -mi voz salió entrecortada, un fuerte nudo en la garganta le impidió el paso a mis palabras, gesticulé con las manos intentando explicar mas, mi vista comenzaba a nublarse.

_¿Mamita, que es, que es?, ¿Qué hay en la 'habitación'?, bueno, a lo mejor cuando este con ustedes lo descubra._

-Mi vida, me alegra que te haya gustado. -Edward sonreía satisfecho por mi reacción, me dio un apretón rápido y abrazador- Pero esta es la verdadera sorpresa -no entendí de que hablaba hasta que del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un chupón y lo ubicó frente a mí, no solo quise gritar y llorar, si pudiera daría hasta brincos de alegría. Lo único que me permití hacer fue llorar, y solo porque me fue imposible seguir reteniendo las lagrimas.

Dios, no lo va a hacer, no lo va a hacer…

-Isabella Swan, -comenzó, hincando una rodilla en el piso, ¡rayos, si lo hizo!, mis manos sudaban por lo que se aproximaba- tu sabes que eres mi vida entera, mi amor, mi todo, se que tal vez no hicimos las cosas de acuerdo a lo convencional, pero desde el principio en mi mente siempre permanecieron esos deseos, me refiero a… soñaba con que llegara este momento, pero sabía que antes tenía que tener una carrera y salir adelante por mí mismo para así poder ofrecerte lo mejor, ahora me siento orgulloso de por fin haber llegado a este instante y hacerte la pregunta por la cual desde hace tiempo y muchas veces me he mordido la lengua, Bella, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más constantemente feliz de este planeta? -cada palabra fue acariciada por su suave voz de miel, mis sentidos no daban crédito a nada de lo que sucedía.

Con lágrimas en los ojos abrí la boca para darle mi respuesta, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un jadeo inesperado, hice una mueca.

_Me moví un poco para acomodarme mejor, pero ya no entraba en este rinconcito en el que una vez aparecí, quería escuchar lo que mi papi decía, aun que no le entendía mucho. ¡Mamita, no te vayas a romper, solo soy yo, no te asustes!_

Con rapidez se puso en pie, la preocupación ahora presente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, si no estás segura de esto, yo, yo puedo esperar… -inclinó un poco la cabeza jugando con el brillante anillo incrustado aun en el chupón.

¿Cómo podía creer que no me encontraba segura de algo como esto, de mi felicidad, nuestra felicidad?

-Estoy segura de todo -susurré acariciando su mejilla, sonreí conmovida y con torrenciales gotas salinas resbalando de las comisuras de mis ojos- discúlpame, solo, ya sabes, el bebé se acomodó y eso es algo incomodo. -expliqué inhalando hondo- Y si, acepto casarme contigo y ser tu esposa.

Con una enorme sonrisa se apresuró a desprender mi ahora anillo de compromiso del tierno chupón, lentamente lo deslizó por mi dedo corazón para después besarlo.

Lo siguiente que supe es que mis labios y los suyos se reclamaban en un beso lleno de dulzura, ilusiones y promesas futuras.

Una corriente de dolor me recorrió las vértebras, me paralicé y el oxigeno se me atoró en los pulmones, Edward se apartó mirándome confuso.

-¿De verdad estas bien?, ven, siéntate aquí -caminó conmigo al sofá, coloqué una mano en mi espalda y despacio me senté- te traeré un vaso de agua.

-Sí, estoy b… ¡Ah! -me contorsioné por el reciente dolor, más fuerte que el anterior, abracé mi vientre, no estaba segura de que debía ser esto, pero no quería que nada malo le sucediera a mi hijo. Ya había sufrido antes una amenaza de aborto, si algo llegaba a pasarle no lo soportaría.

-No, no estás bien, llamaré a Carlisle -corriendo se dirigió a la puerta, no alcanzó a salir de ella pues al escuchar mis quejidos en aumento solo se limitó a gritarle a su padre, algo completamente ilógico pues su padre no estaba aquí.

-¡E-edward, Carlisle no está aquí! -traté de explicarle entre resoplidos- ¡En lugar de eso, llévame al hospital!, ¡creo que el bebé ya viene!

_¿Ya es hora mamá?, ¿de verdad ya es hora?, me alegré mucho, mami y papi decían que cuando estuviera grande y fuerte por fin estaría con ellos, y ya era hora, ya no entraba en mi casita._

Si no fuera porque yo misma estaba muerta de pánico y sufriendo de rítmicas y regulares contracciones, me hubiese burlado de su reacción. Su piel se puso más pálida de lo que ya era y los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas, él temblaba y removía nervioso su cabello.

-¡Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, todos vengan acá!, ¡Bella está por dar a luz! -gritó fuerte al pie de la puerta- Tranquila mi amor, todo va a estar bien, vamos Bells, respira, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…

-¿T-todos están a-aquí? –murmuré sofocada y sudando frío.

-Esa era la última sorpresa -confesó apenado.

-¿QUÉ BELLA VA A DAR A LUZ?

-¿CÓMO QUE MI HIJA YA VA A DAR A LUZ?

-¡HO DIOS MIO, VOY A SER TIA!

-¡VAMOS A SER TIOS ALICE!

-¡VOY A SER ABUELA!

Todas esas preguntas quedaron atrapadas en la puerta al instante en el que sus propietarios intentaron pasar por ella. ¿Cómo no me iba a poner de parto si había recibido tantas sorpresas en una sola tarde?

Todos estaban aquí, mi papá, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, incluso Rosalie y Jasper.

-¡Ahh! -grité al sentir la contracción mas fuerte hasta ahora, respiraba profundo intentando mitigar la dolencia cuando me sentí extrañamente mojada. Horrorizada observé el charco de agua bajo mis pies- ¡SE ME HA ROTO LA FUENTE!

_¡Mamita, se ha roto mi bolsita y el agua calientita se está saliendo!, ¿Eso quiere decir que ya pronto estaré con ustedes?_

A la velocidad de un rayo Edward corría por la habitación, lo vi colgarse al hombro una pañalera y al segundo siguiente ya me ayudaba a levantar.

-Vamos, todos afuera, Bella necesita aire y ustedes solo la ponen más nerviosa -Esme se acercó y tomó mi mano libre- Edward, ve y alista tu auto en lo que la ayudo a bajar.

_Esa era la voz de mi abuelita, ¡mi abuelita Esme regresó!_

-¡Pero mamá!...

-Pero nada hijo, en lugar de que parezca que hay una embarazada, contigo es como si hubiera dos, tienes que tranquilizarte, anda espéranos en el auto.

Con su rostro reprendido besó mi frente y apresurado salió detrás de los chicos. Mi papá vino hacía mi después para avisarme que se iba al hospital con Carlisle a informar que pronto llegaría y así tuvieran preparado el quirófano. Se despidió de mí también con un beso en la frente. Se notaba algo desconcertado.

-Vamos hija, tranquila, respira hondo -Esme me alentaba ayudándome a llegar al auto, yo no hacía más que obedecerla.

-Esme, me duele, duele mucho…

-Lo sé, pero la satisfacción de tener a tu bebito en brazos será mucho más grande que el dolor, lo prometo.

Edward me ayudó a subir a la parte trasera del volvo, Esme se fue con nosotros mientras que los demás nos seguían.

El trayecto al hospital fue rápido, como no, si mi prometido manejaba como un loco. Al llegar una silla de ruedas me esperaba, no tardaron en trasladarme al quirófano, cambiarme de ropa por una bata y gorro azul, y acostarme en una camilla.

Todo me daba vueltas, mis pulmones parecían quemar a falta de oxigeno, mi garganta estaba seca y mi cara bañada en sudor. Un par de enfermeras con toda la calma del mundo se dedicaban a alistar ciertos utensilios que utilizarían y a los cuales no les presté mucha atención. No sé lo que esperaban, si la mujer embarazada que era lo más importante en un parto ya estaba aquí.

-¡Donde está mi doctor! -grité sin poder soportarlo.

-El no ha llegado señora, es noche buena y hoy no le ha tocado trabajar, pero no se preocupe, si no llega a tiempo el doctor de guardia la atenderá -una enfermera intentó 'tranquilizarme', ¿pero como pretendía que lo hiciera si estaba a punto de partirme en dos?

-¡Necesito un Doctor! -apreté los ojos fuerte- ¡Ahora!

-¿Alguien necesita un doctor?, aquí nos tienen, dos por uno -Carlisle apareció relativamente sereno y sonriente, con un Edward ansioso y pisándole los talones, ambos con pijamas quirúrgicas esterilizadas; el segundo rápidamente se plantó a mi lado, afianzando mi manó y proporcionándole cierta presión. Estábamos juntos en esto.

-Todo saldrá bien, pronto esto terminará y podremos irnos a casa con nuestro bebé en brazos -despegó los mechones mojados adheridos a mi frente y dio un apresurado beso a mis labios.

_Ya quiero estar con ustedes e irnos a nuestra casita, solo que primero tengo que salir de aquí, y ya no me puedo mover mucho. ¡Mami, papi, ayúdenme!_

-Bella, he localizado a mi amigo, el Doctor Ronald, le he pedido ser yo quien esté en quirófano, desafortunadamente el no ha podido llegar, la nieve a cerrado las carreteras, ¿tengo tu autorización para ayudarte a traer a mi nieto al mundo? -Carlisle me preguntó a tiempo que se colocaba bien los blancos guantes de látex.

-¡Por supuesto que está bien! -mis alaridos resonaban alterados- ¡pero por favor, hazlo ya!

-Doctor, la bolsa amniótica se ha roto y el bebé se encuentra incomodo, está comenzando a empujar, necesitamos sacarlo ahora mismo -anunció la enfermera.

-Vamos Isabella, llena tu pecho de aire y empuja lo más fuerte que puedas -la matrona me instó al lado contrario que Edward- concéntrate.

Carlisle ya se encontraba en su posición haciendo su trabajo, Edward me daba ánimos para que pujara más fuerte, pero yo ya no podía mas, las contracciones eran realmente dolorosas y ya me sentía demasiado cansada.

-Una vez más Bella, se ha asomado la cabecita, vamos, una vez más -Carlisle se oía entre emocionado y profesional.

_¡Mamita ayúdame, no puedo salir, papi tu eres fuerte, has algo, ayúdenme!_

-Cariño tu puedes, ya casi tenemos a nuestro bebé -Edward acariciaba mi rostro con devoción, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable.

-¡No puedo Edward, no puedo, ya no tengo fuerzas…! -sollocé, hiperventilando y en medio de un pujido.

A penas y estaba consciente de lo que me rodeaba, sentía que la vida se me iba, que en cualquier momento se me escaparía un último suspiro y dejaría de existir.

Nunca imaginé que el traer a una nueva vida al mundo fuera tan doloroso…

-¡Si puedes amor, hazlo por nuestro hijo, el ha pasado por tantas cosas y sin embargo se ha aferrado a la vida de un modo increíble, el quiere estar aquí, con nosotros, no te rindas por favor!

_¡Si, mamá, ayúdame, yo quiero estar con ustedes, y ya no puedo respirar, sáquenme, ayúdenme por favor!_

…Y tampoco imaginé sentir un amor tan descomunal por una personita a la que aun no conocía, amarla y aceptar dar todo de mí para traerla al mundo. Incluso daría mi vida entera si fuese necesario.

En su petición no había más que anhelo, sus ojos verdes como dos gotas liquidas me instaron a seguir.

Tenía que intentarlo, por él, por mí y por nuestro bebé.

El mundo podría venirse abajo, pero yo tendría a mi hijo a como diera lugar, no importaba nada más que eso. Una fuerza desconocida, animal, totalmente instintiva y femenina se apoderó de mí ser, llenándome de una energía casi quimérica, respiré hondo y pujé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, desgarrándome la garganta y percibiendo como algo bajaba hasta mi entrepierna, en el proceso me aferré con verdadero ahínco a la mano de Edward, si le hice algún daño, el nunca se quejó, en lugar de eso una enorme sonrisa relampagueaba incesante en sus labios.

_Y entonces lo logré, y salí a un lugar diferente y donde hacía un poquito de frío, nada como la bolsita de mi mami. Comencé a llorar, tenía frío, ya estaba afuera y ahora quería ver a mi mamita._

En medio de toda la vorágine de emociones escuché el sonido más bello que pudiese existir, más que la leve brisa de otoño acompañada del cantar de las aves, la voz divina de un soprano, o la más hermosa eterna melodía jamás compuesta.

Escuché el llanto de un bebé…

De mi bebé, de mi hijo.

Sin aliento dejé caer la espalda, agotada y sin fuerzas, lo único que deseaba era tener conmigo a mi pequeña cosita.

-¡Felicidades chicos, son padres de un hermoso varón! -casi a la lejanía alcancé a distinguir lo que Carlisle decía. Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír, en todo momento supe que se trataba de un niño, no sé cómo se le llamaba a eso, tal vez sexto sentido, o don concedido exclusivamente a toda mujer graduada como madre- Creo que el nuevo papá querrá hacernos el honor de darle la bienvenida a mi nieto cortando el cordón umbilical -animó regalándole a Edward una orgullosa sonrisa.

-Ahora vuelvo mi vida, y esta vez vendré acompañado de alguien que estoy seguro está impaciente por conocerte -me besó por unos segundos transmitiéndome de esa forma todo el sentimiento multiplicado que iba directo y sin escalas a mi pecho, inflamando mi alocado corazón.

Apresurado llegó hasta mi suegro, mis oídos se deleitaban del llanto que repiqueteaba en toda la estancia, necesitaba conocerlo, pero esto aun no terminaba, observé como Carlisle le pasaba un pequeño bultito a Edward y este se lo llevaba al otro extremo de la habitación.

-Hola campeón, soy papá, bienvenido.

_¡Era mi papi, y me estaba cargando!, yo lo conocía, conocía su voz, era él, ¡era papá!_

-Mi pequeño bebé, seguro estas tan inquieto como tu mami, ¿tienes muchas ganas de conocerla verdad?

_¡Si, papito, quiero conocer a mi mamita, por favor, llévame con ella, quiero verla!_

-Bella, se que estas cansada, pero tenemos que sacar la placenta, hagamos esto mientras le hacen algunas pruebas y limpian a tu bebé -jadeante y desarmada hice un último esfuerzo por pujar desplomándome al instante- bien hecho hija, hemos terminado.

-Gracias Carlisle -pronuncié sin voz.

Exhausta cerré los ojos, concentrándome así en la melodía que producía el lloriqueo de un bebé que pronto fue acrecentando a mis oídos. Mi cuerpo no podía estar más adolorido y debilitado, parecía que me había pasado un tráiler encima. Después de todo, en mi depósito, para lo único que tenía energías era para mi pequeño.

Mis ojos parpadeantes lucharon por abrirse contra la fuerte luz blanca que daba sobre mí. Todo pasó a un segundo plano cuando tuve a Edward en mi campo de visión sosteniendo un bultito que se movía inquieto.

-Mi, b-bebé… -mi voz era áspera a causa del trabajo realizado- Dámelo, dámelo -sentía una imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo, de sentirlo y aceptar que era de verdad. Contra la gravedad extendí los brazos hacia él, quien con una sonrisa inmensurable pronto me lo entregó.

_¡Esa era la bonita voz de mi mamá!_

Todo se paralizó, el tiempo dejó de tener sentido y significado, en mis brazos se encontraba aquel ser que nunca pensé podría ser la otra pieza faltante en mi rompecabezas.

Aquel ser que peleó contra todo para poder venir a la vida, contra todo, incluso contra mi…

_¡Estaba con mi mamá, ella era mi mamita, por fin la conocía!, ¡y me estaba abrazando!, gracias por quitarme el frío mami._

Lágrimas caían desbordantes por mis mejillas, lloraba al comprender la lección que esta personita me daba, pero sobre todo, lloraba de felicidad por tenerlo conmigo.

Desde arriba un ángel había caído.

Mi perfecto ángel.

Lo admiré con devoción. Su pequeño rostro mantenía una redondez perfecta, por sus ojitos cerrados se deslizaba una lágrima tras otra, su piel era de un cremoso color marfil, salvo sus mejillas que se encontraban coloreadas. Su cabello me hizo reír alegre, en su cabecita una mata broncínea sobresalía a la vista.

Era la viva imagen de su padre.

Mi diminuto Edward.

_Yo también quería abrazar a mi mami para mostrarle cuantas ganas tenía de conocerla, me acerqué un poquito más a ella, mi mamita era calientita._

Mi pequeño angelito se acurrucó contra mi pecho casi descubierto buscando calor, su llanto cesó transformándose solo en gimoteos.

-El solo tiene hambre -Edward nos miraba embelesado, le sonreí encantada con su expresión, comprendí a que se refería cuando una de sus manos bajó por completo mi manga izquierda dejando mi seno al descubierto.

Por instinto supuse, mi pequeñito inclinó más a mí su cabecita y su pequeña boquita busco a tientas su objetivo. Una sensación completamente nueva me invadió, se sentía extraño, pero no desagradable, para nada. Succionó de mi pecho como si no hubiera un mañana. Era asombrosa la manera en la que trabajaba el cuerpo humano, proporcionando alimento para la supervivencia de una nueva vida.

_Aquí no había una cuerdita para comer, pero si había un olor bonito que venía de mi mami, ¡y sabía bien lo que salía de ella!, gracias por enseñármelo papi, estoy un poco cansadito y ya tenía hambre._

-El es tan… perfecto -susurré acariciando sus suaves hebras broncíneas- tiene tu cabello.

_¡Mi cabello era como el de mi papá!, ¿Cómo era el cabello de mi papi?_

-Y tu nariz -dijo, contemplándolo y tocando su manita apuñada- Y es tan pequeñito…

_¿También tengo la nariz de mi mamá?_

Lo más probable es que Carlisle decidiera regalarnos este momento especialmente íntimo con nuestro hijo, pues no se presentaban indicios de que más personas se hallaran ahí. Todo a nuestro alrededor había dejado de existir, ahora solo nos encontrábamos los tres dentro de una burbuja.

Aún alimentándose mi bebé comenzó a mover sus parpados, los abría y cerraba, apretujándolos, adaptándose a la luz, poco a poco se abrieron y se fijaron en nosotros. Distinguí un par de pupilas intensamente verdes, no cabía duda que tendría los ojos de Edward. Tal y como lo imaginé en mis sueños.

_Abrí mis ojos para poder ver a mis papis, ya conocía sus voces, ahora quería verlos a ellos. Además quería ver el cabello de mi papi y la nariz de mi mami para ver si éramos iguales._

Sé que puede parecer tonto, pero en lo más profundo de esos ojitos todavía cristalinos por las lágrimas había una chispa de curiosidad y a la vez alivio, como si el supiese quiénes éramos, como si nos conociera desde hace mucho. Desde siempre.

_No veía muy bien porque antes todo era oscuro y ahora había mucha luz, pero pronto distinguí las caritas de mi mami y mi papi, ¡y me estaban sonriendo!, Papá tenía razón, mami era muy muy bonita. Yo lo sabía, si su voz era bonita, ella también tenía que serlo. ¡Y estábamos juntos, por fin los tres estábamos juntos!_

-Se parece a ti, tiene tus ojos verdes -sentencié, nadie podría estar más eufórica que yo- ¿Cómo es que hemos creado algo tan perfecto? -pregunté mas para mí que para él, suspiré encandilada observando a mi cosita que hacía ruiditos mientras comía.

_¡Tenía los ojos como los de mi papá, 'verdes', mamá lo había dicho!, ahora si podía comer tranquilamente, yo le gustaba a mi mami tanto como mi papi, ella dijo que nos parecíamos._

-No cabe duda que el amor hace grandes cosas. -reflexionó perdido en mi mirada, pasando las puntas de los dedos por las pequeñas facciones de mi pequeño pateador- ¿Sabes que nunca imaginé tener tanto como tengo ahora?, y todo gracias a ti…

No tuve más que decir, todo era tan… perfecto, tenía una familia hermosa, un hombre que me amaba tanto como yo a él, y un hijo que había venido a unirnos más, a fortalecernos y a enseñarnos.

El era mi vida y ahora tenía la más bella responsabilidad que la _vida_ me haya podido otorgar, y estaba feliz de llevar a cabo ese bello compromiso.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Cuál es el nombre que has elegido para él? -murmuró quedito dándole un beso en la coronilla.

_¿Un nombre para mí?, ¿Cuál es mi nombre mamá?_

-Edward -pronuncié orgullosa y deliberante.

-¿Uh? -levantó el rostro sin comprender.

-El es mi pequeño guardián, mi ángel… -mis ojos se conectaron con los de mi bebé, un destello de complicidad nos unió- 'Edward' significa 'guardián' y así quiero que se llame. Edward Cullen hijo.

_¡No lo podía creer, mi nombre era como el de mi papi!, ¡los dos nos llamábamos igual!, ¿Oíste eso papá?, ¡tenemos el mismo nombre! Mami dijo que quería decir 'guardián', seguro porque se enteró que los dos la cuidábamos, yo cuando estaba adentro y mi papi desde aquí afuera._

El siempre se quejaba de que su nombre era demasiado anticuado, sin embargo, aun que intentara disimular, a mi no me lograba engañar, lo conocía bastante bien como para darme cuenta que estaba feliz de saber que su hijo llevaría su nombre.

-Oh, miren esto -sintiendo que su disimulo fracasaba, dio una rápida ojeada al reloj de la pared- ya son las doce. Feliz navidad. -en medio de uno de esos suspiros frágiles y limpios nos rodeó en la protección de sus brazos, acunándonos y recargando su mejilla en mi hombro. Mi piel percibía la curva de su ancha sonrisa. Mechones de su rebelde cabello cobrizo rozaban mi nariz- Gracias por regalarme de tu amor, por cuidar de nuestro hijo todos estos meses en tu vientre y no importarte perder tu delgada figura, sufrir de desmayos, nauseas, o aun peor, no importarte poner tu vida en riesgo con tal de que el estuviese bien, gracias por todo, me has dado el mejor regalo por el que cualquier ser humano podría llegar a matar.

_Si mamita, gracias por todo, por amarme tanto, por cuidarme durante tanto tiempo, perdóname si llegué de sorpresa, si te hice llorar, vomitar, ponerte gordita, o causarte todo ese dolor cuando salí de tu bolsita, yo te amo mucho mami y lo único que quería era estar contigo._

Mi corazón se comprimió por la sinceridad en sus palabras. Yo lloraba como una magdalena -algo ya normal en mi- conforme hablaba, en mi mente se iba recapitulando todo lo ocurrido en este tiempo: el día en que me enteré que estaba embarazada, el terror de no saber qué hacer, todos esos memorables sucesos que se fueron hilando y que me hicieron abrir los ojos y comprender por fin que mi bebé era lo mejor que podía haberme pasado, el momento justo en que supe que lo amaba mientras me miraba al espejo, la mágica transición de disfrutarlo mientras crecía en mis entrañas, la asombrosa experiencia del parto, el trabajar los tres juntos con una sola misión, nuestra felicidad…

Cada escena se fue materializando en mi cabeza, todas y cada una hasta llegar a este preciso momento.

-Una familia -murmuré maravillada.

La comprensión me azotó como un terremoto. Eso éramos ahora, una familia. Y aun que en el camino se presentaran miles de obstáculos, buscaríamos siempre como saltarlos y seguir adelante. Juntos.

Ahora comprendía que todo lo vivido fue una prueba tras otra, todo con el fin de obtener oportunidades para crecer, en entendimiento, madurez, amor, y en todas esas cosas valiosas que tenemos que aprender durante el camino.

-Nuestra familia -concluyó estrechándonos más fuerte.

Respiré hondo y me permití ser absorbida por el más grande, indescriptible e incondicional amor que alguien podría llegar a anhelar en esta y en cualquier otra vida.

_Mi familia…_

Puede que este cuerpo se trate solo de un capullo, pero mientras tanto, aprende, si caes, levántate, sigue adelante, la experiencia te transformará en la más bella mariposa, estarás en lo más alto y sentirás la satisfacción de la madurez que te han traído tus tropiezos.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Si se han animado a leer y han llegado hasta aquí, les doy las gracias. Este gigantesco Os lo hice con mucho cariño así que espero les haya gustado, tardé cerca de 6 meses escribiéndolo, es como mi mundo paralelo de Amanecer ;)<p>

Si les ha gustado tal vez les interese leer alguna de mis otras historias, pueden encontrarlas en mi perfil. Por cierto, si de casualidad alguien pide que continúe este fic o que haga un EPOV (como me han pedido en otros Os) desde ahora digo que eso no será posible pues ya estaba planeado de esta manera y así se quedará.

Por último, desafortunadamente yo he creado un twitter, todo con fines 'fanáticos', así que cualquier cosa, dudas etc etc, ahí está, pueden encontrarme como **Facullenn**

Y entonces, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Serian tan buenas personas y le dejarían un review al pequeño bebé Edward?

**Click en el globito.**


End file.
